Lullaby Rose
by Unama
Summary: Angel white of labyrinth blue. Do you see me as I see you? Soft darkened eyes   haunted by dreamless sleep. Is it your ghost I see in the mirror? Reach out to touch me  dearest dream of mine..." Roses Do Bleed Continuation
1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark attraction romance.**

*** Place Setting –This story is set during the Street Fighter X Tekken.**

*** This story is a continuation from 'Roses Do Bleed'.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** This OCs in this chapter is Chey Kazama an OC of a friend of ReikoEmmaLover. **

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once its finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome, and flame all you want it will just fuel my passion to try to write even better. XP **

*** Thanks and happy reading. (I recommend using the soundtrack on the second song that is listed in this chapter it would make the chapter feel more exciting. Probably better repeated it if necessary. XP)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rusty Hearts<strong>

**Act I: Calm Before the Storm**

**Song: The Burdened –Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Soundtrack**

The Kazama heir rocked back and forth in his chair as he examined the roll of film showing Kazuya saying the same sentence repeatedly like a broken record.

_**"I know your listening Jin…The man you've been expecting-",**_ Jin paused the film from the sea green holographic screen and drew his eyes to Rinoa who was still unconscious. Jin leaned back and closed his eyes for a brief moment in his chair as the windows automatically undimmed themselves. The light of the dawn came through and shined itself on both of the winged carriers.

Jin fluttered open his tired amber orbs and sighed. The CEO leaned his tired head on his hand as he took sight of Rinoa lying on the black leather couch near his desk. Jin smiled a bit and ran his fingers through his unruly feathery black hair. Rinoa breathed in and out slowly as she rested her body. Angelo slowly walked up to Jin and whimpered. Jin darted his eyes down to the ground seeing the Border Collie stare at him with his chocolate brown eyes. Jin turned his attention to the dog and leaned half of his body down to gently pet the animal. The dog wagged his tail slowly and retreated from Jin's embrace upon hearing Rinoa's whimpers. The small mewl caught Jin's ears immediately and an unknown foreign instinct inside told him to check the distress call of the female he sheltered.

The ravened hair angel made small sounds that only Jin picked up with his sensitive ears. Angelo remained by Rinoa's side upon seeing his owner toss and turn. Jin quickly came to Rinoa's stead and hovered over her, inspecting his most precious treasure for any unusual reactions. Jin leaned in and gently placed a kiss upon Rinoa's forehead. Rinoa responded to Jin's soft butterfly kiss and made a small sound to tell him to let her rest. The CEO granted this request and walked back to his desk, not before grabbing his long black leather trench coat and covering her with it. Rinoa moved onto her side and kept on sleeping. Jin already back at his desk leaned closer to examine Rinoa's things that she carried around with her. Rinoa's giant cardinal weapon shined in the light of the sun. Jin inspected the weapon and tried to strap it to his arm finding it hard to put on. The devil gene carrier looked more into Rinoa's bag and saw the files she had acquired from Kazuya. Jin looked at Rinoa baffled at how she even got hold of G Corps files. In the folder contained the files of his mother, himself, Reiko, Chey and most of his family. Jin flipped through the pages and read the contents of each one slowly.

The young devil smirked as he realized that he obtained Rinoa and G Corporations files. Angelo went beside Jin and took his rest there. Jin put away Rinoa's things and took the files away from her. Jin took in Rinoa's example of rest and leaned his head back on the soft cushion of his leather chair to close his eyes. That moment of respite didn't last long for a deep menacing voice made Jin's eyes fluttered open.

_**"They let a whelp like you run the Mishima Zaibatsu?" **_the deep voice questioned.

The young CEO leaned forward and scanned the long gigantic room that was his office. Soon a black watery substance formed into a giant man wearing attire that consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wristbands, and shin guards. The man's wore a red service cap featuring a skull insignia to represent his crime syndicate.

**Song: From Heads Unworthy –Street Fighter X Tekken Soundtrack**

Jin looked at the behemoth of a man and then to Rinoa. Jin's eyes went wide in fear for Rinoa's safety. Jin's eyes shone a faint glowing golden hue of his anger rising. Angelo jumped in front of Jin and growled at the tall man. Jin witnessed the animal instantly fall to the front lines as he bared his fangs. Anger rushed into Angelo quickly. Angelo's fur rose as he arched his back crouching down readying to strike. The tall man in red laughed at the dog.

_**"The CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu has thinned down to a dog's protection! How foolish of you to stand up against me…MUT I know who and what you are! Rise from your hiding place and show your true form Angeal copy, Angelo of Nazareth!" **_yelled out the tall man in red.

Angelo howled in anger as a bright white light formed around the animal. Jin squinted his eyes as he witnessed from within the light a silvery form. Angelo cancelled out the light and landed on all fours. The dog was no longer a dog, but the metallic wolf Jin saw in the flower fields. The silver wolf lifted his head and underneath his chin was the imprinted face of Rinoa's father Angeal Hewley. Angelo stretched his wings with pride as he rushed into battle. A voice spoke into Jin's head. Jin gripped his head in pain and listened intently to the male voice that spoke to him.

_'I have watched you for some time and I must request one thing from you…I know I will not make it, but my time has been overdue as I cling on to the last copy of my SOLDIER legacy. I swore to protect my daughter from such people like you, but I have seen how you commune to Rinoa. How you are willing to protect her from the dangers that are after her. This is why; I must ask you to please protect her with every drop of you strength. I can no longer preform such a duty for my degradation is finally come to take me away from my duty. I plead for you to give her the life and the love that she truly deserves. Rinoa needs someone like you to understand her, to love her, someone to hold her in times of need. I ask as the last Angel Wing male of our species take care of the last remnant of Our existence. Rinoa is the last of her kind and the only one who can continue Our bloodline. Kazuya sought out to taint such a treasure by getting to the previous Queen- Rinoa's mother Julia 22 years ago. During those times, I befriended your father. We were both GUARDIANs at that time and I had feeling for you mother. Kazuya to loved Julia, but something triggered Kazuya to go wild and try to rape Julia. I stopped him and after that, we were no longer friends. I soon found out Jun was pregnant with you and soon after that she reject me in order to protect you from the Devil's grasp. I never saw her again. Two years later Rinoa was born and her mother died 3 years into her life. My mother raised Rinoa in Banora for fifteen years. I soon lost my original body and clung to this copy. Rinoa was sent to her uncle Caraway's in Deling city. After that I stayed by her side in the form of this dog. From that, we are here at the breaking point of our story…now nineteen. Rinoa is attracting not only you, but Kazuya too. Please, protect my daughter and we are not monsters with wings. Our wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. So please carry on my duties as her guardian, I now leave the rest in your hands, Kazama Jin…' _Angeal pleaded to Jin.

Jin released his head and slowly opened he eyes for what awaited for him next. Jin's eyes went wide with shock. Angelo's now lifeless body dropped to the floor, covered in his own blood. Angelo's beautiful white wings were torn from his back and thrown beside him. Jin remained quiet and closed his eyes in respect to the poor creature. The young CEO walked to Angelo and kneeled down to the animal's stead. With his right hand, Jin slowly closed Angelo's now quiet lifeless tearing eyes and spoke softly to the deceased protector.

**"Goodbye, Angeal. You are not as spiritless as you believed yourself to be. A heart of stone cannot shed tears like those that you did. You must have been holding them back your whole life. I think I understand you now. You were not grieving over your own death. You were grieving because you never had a chance to be with your family. Well I still respect you. I know you made many mistakes, but now I see that it was not all your fault. You had the fiery will of a true SOLDIER. Please share that with me now, 'cause I need it. Thank you for saving Rinoa's life all of those times and buying enough time for me to meet her. I will do my best to carry out your wish…" **Jin looked at the wolf disburse into pyreflies and lifestream. Jin got up, looked back at Angelo's murderer, and spoke out coldly to the giant red behemoth**,** **"It's true. Angelo is right. Your kind has no honor. For him and for Rinoa, I am going to finish you!" **

The tall red syndicate leader laughed manically and responded to Jin with pride held in his voice_**, "You will end up just like your dog has a broken lifeless toy. You and that parasitic girl of yours shall see a slow and painful death. Let's go whelping!" **_

Jin tore into battle and began his onslaught on the red crime leader. The battle raged on, but on the lower levels of the Zaibatsu several explosions occurred and a girl with long black hair and light brown eyes came running up the stairs. The girl stared at the up to the very top of the highest floor of the Zaibatsu. Smoke and fire emitted from there. The girl wore a black shirt, torn blue denim jeans and black buckled boots. The young female Kazama wore a silver necklace with a cross hanging from it around her neck.

The raven-haired girl spoke to herself trying to hold back her anxiety for her elder brother_**, "Please be okay…Jin." **_

Chey saw bodies fly down from the floor above and an explosion afterwards. Soon after that a young woman wearing a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern on her back. The femme fatale wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which are fastened with pink ribbon. The Fatalis fighter kicked at Chey, but Chey dodged her attacks. The purple eye fighter balanced herself on the railing shouting out to Chey.

_**"Oh you're better then you look!" **_Chey gasped as she upon hearing the words of the corrupt. The mad woman began to preform kicks on Chey and Chey tried to dodge most of them**, "What's the matter little girl?" **

The battle between Chey and that mad woman continued below, while up on top Jin continued his fight to protect Rinoa. Soon the door flew open and out from it flew Chey. Jin looked behind him quickly and shouted out Chey's name_**,"Chey!" **_

Jin drew his attention back to the red general. The red behemoth laughed as he released black water from his body and allowing it to go the horned woman. Chey tried to crawl away, but the horned hair woman kicked her hard in the back and smashed her bare foot upon Chey's head_**, "Don't be greedy there's enough for everybody!" **_

The red general took notice of his minion and screamed at her to leave_**, "Be gone!"**_

The purple-eyed woman smiled and responded bitterly to her boss_**, "Awww, since when do I take orders from you…"**_

Jin saw Rinoa moving in the distance from her slumber and instinct took over him. The feeling to protect the one he loved. Jin dashed to the femme fatale and took hold her head in blinding rage. Jin gritted his teeth and anger as he soon felt a sharp pain in his mouth. Jin covered his mouth and yelled into his hand. Soon he screamed out in pain as his beautiful blue disappeared and was replaced by a fiery pale orange aura. Jin's devil gene was now taking over his body. The mad horned woman screamed as her eye flashed magenta with rage. Chey looked at Jin from below with sad eyes as she whispered his name,_ 'Jin'. _The crazed female fighter screamed and did a back flip kick into Jin's face. Jin flew a couple of feet into the air. Jin screamed and the red crime general took the opportunity to strike Jin.

_**"This place shall be your grave!" **_the red giant roared. The crime leader struck Jin into the glass bulletproof window with force causing the window to crack. Jin went unconscious and the cracked window began to form a shape of two giant wings into the glass itself. Jin screamed and the glass around him formed into two crystal clear wings of water and glass. The wings blazed like fire and as well as Jin's entire body. Chey gazed upon her brother's incredible transformation and covered her mouth. Chey saw the outline of a transparent winged wolf go into Jin's body. Jin slowly opened his eyes and his amber eyes blazed an intense golden fiery hue. Devil Jin smiled wickedly as he left his enemies only a few words before he killed them both.

_**"Kyoufu wo oshiete yaru! (I'll teach you fear!)"**_

For all that mattered to him Rinoa's wellbeing. Neither the enemies before him or his own family would stand in his way in protecting Rinoa. For he would become her Sorceress' Knight…

**To be continued in Rusty Hearts...**

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core**

**Street Fighter X Tekken**


	2. Devotion

**Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark attraction romance.**

*** Place Setting –This story is set during the Street Fighter X Tekken.**

*** This is a continuation of 'Roses Do Bleed'.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** This OCs in this chapter is Chey Kazama an OC of a friend of ReikoEmmaLover. **

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once its finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome, and flame all you want it will just fuel my passion to try to write even better. XP **

*** Thanks and happy reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rusty Hearts<strong>

**Act II: Devotion**

**Song: Honest Eyes performed by Black Tide –Street Fighter X Tekken Soundtrack**

**[Rinoa's POV]**

_'I can hear screams and cries of people in great pain; I can hear Jin's voice in the distance. Jin…he is laughing like some mad man. There are two other female voices in the area and the deep gruff voice of older man. Jin w-where are you? I need to awaken from this slumber, but my body refuses to. I need to…'_

**[End of Rinoa's POV]**

Devil Jin smiled maliciously as his horns began to protrude from the side of his head. Jin's wings took form and the result caused him to show them in their full glory. Raven feathers rained down from the parent wings as Jin extended his dominance over the crowd. Chey covered mouth trying not to scream in horror. The horned woman let go of Chey and took in the sight of the unholy angel. The red syndicate leader soon gave Devil Jin a big grin and went after him. Devil Jin remains and allowed the giant red Barron to continue his assault. The winged devil dodged the red Bison's attack. Jin saw an opening in the red behemoth's attack and took the opportunity to do perform midair front flip having his right heel come down upon the red giant's back. The life-threatening blow sent the red general flying into the ground. The red syndicate leader hit the floor hard enough for him to create an imprint of himself in the ground. Devil Jin laughed and licked his lips. The red general's minion looked up at Jin with malice as she screamed out her anger to him. Devil Jin cocked his head to the side and grinned as he showed his fanged teeth to the purple-eyed Fatalis.

Chey felt the horned haired woman release her foot from her face and dash off to fight Jin. Chey took the opportunity to find a place to take cover. Chey ran to Jin's desk and peaked out from the corner. Chey's eyes drew their attention to the now empty black leather couch. Jin's long black trench coat now lay on the floor. Chey soon saw someone running directly into the battlefield ahead. Chey screamed out to the girl, but the girl ignored Chey's warning and continued to the bloodbath ahead. The horned haired woman tried to dodge most of Devil Jin's attacks, but soon she began to tire out. Devil Jin saw his prey now immobilized and took the opportunity to charge his laser. The purple Fatalis panted heavily and saw the red beam of energy fire at her. The Fatale closed her eyes in hope that it would be over quickly, but a couple of second into the attack the purple Fatalis opened her eyes seeing the blast being stopped.

**Song: Hollow by Submersed**

The purple-eyed woman's eyes saw a young white winged woman standing in front of her deflecting the blast from Jin. Rinoa extended her white wings and raised her arms up as dropped them down opening a door of pure white above her head. Devil Jin screamed in pain and covered himself with his wing trying to protect himself from the holy light. Rinoa instantly activated her Cardinal Weapon and surged electricity from it. Once the light disappeared, Devil Jin reopened his wings and looked at the young Queen. Rinoa remained where she was and then dashed into the air. The Angel Wing pushed herself into Jin and both flew out of the now broken window. The sky began to show signs to night as the sun began to set behind the mountains. Both of the winged avians fell from the top level of the building. Rinoa tried to kick Jin in the stomach, but Jin instantly grabbed her leg and took hold of her entire body. Rinoa tried to flap her newly formed wings, but Jin had his hold on her. The Kazama heir extended his wings and stopped himself in midair. Rinoa looked down and saw the lights of the city below began to light up one by one. Jin held onto Rinoa firmly as he slowly flapped his massive raven like wings staying in midair. Devil Jin released Rinoa and quickly struck her in the back of her neck causing her to go unconscious instantly. The young CEO caught Rinoa and took flight into the moonlit sky.

**Song: The Gloomy Mansion –Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Soundtrack**

**Mishima Zaibatsu CEO Room, 6: 45 p.m.**

Chey peaked out from hiding and looked around seeing only the purple eyed woman still breathing. Chey ran to the injured fighter and examined her closely.

_**"H-Hey are you alright? Come on say something!" **_Chey said as she shook the Fatalis awake.

There was no response from the woman as both she and her partner were out cold. Chey looked around seeing no sign of Jin or the other young woman. Chey sighed and slowly limped her way out of the CEO's office and onward to find out what has happened in her absence.

**Soundtracks Used:**

**Street Fighter X Tekken**

**Submersed Album**

**Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core**


	3. Tell Me

**Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark attraction romance.**

*** Place Setting –This story is set during the Street Fighter X Tekken.**

*** This is a continuation of 'Roses Do Bleed'.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** This OCs in this chapter is Reiko Mishima an OC of ReikoEmmaLover. Fair and Zak belong to me. You can see the link to Fair in my profile. **

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome, and flame all you want it will just fuel my passion to try to write even better. XP **

*** Thanks and happy reading. (This chapter contains mature themes and language be advised!)**

*** Also for Reiko look where the line splits halfway into the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rusty Hearts<strong>

**Act III: Tell Me**

**Song: Tell Me –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

Rinoa awoke in a bed all in a darkened room. Rinoa noticed that her wings had already retracted back into her body. Remnants of yesterday lingered in her head, but only bits and pieces of what truly had happened remained. Rinoa found herself wearing a white dress shirt that fit her loosely all around. Rinoa caught the faint scent of a male's body spray upon the shirt that had the musky scent of old spice. Soon Rinoa felt a body besides her moving underneath the silky black covers. Rinoa looked to her side, found a lamp, and turned it on dim. The light lit the room softly creating a pale golden hue that painted itself on the walls. The light from the lamp hit the other occupant of the bed's face lightly. The winged angel saw only soft feathery spiky black hair sticking out from beneath the covers. Rinoa gently moved the covers slowly and gazed upon her satanic prince sleeping with his head buried deeply into his pillow. She then looked around at the room's interior and noticed very expensive furniture placed in the room. The room had a fine oak dresser drawer placed in the corner of the massive room. The fine polished wooden floor shined dimly on the ground. To the right of bed Rinoa sat in beheld a closet and behind the door made of fine oak beheld a vast room where Jin placed his apparel of clothing. Rinoa got up from the soft bed and walked her way to the window. Long thick black velvet soft curtains covered the moon's light. Slowly Rinoa opened them and saw the stars shining ever so brightly. Rinoa caught sight of a shooting star in the twilight sky.

Rinoa stared out into the distance taking in the stilled silence of the night. That moment of calm did not last too long for the silence soon was broken by an alarming deep toned voice.

_**"Rinny…what are you doing up?" **_the voice said with a groggy irritation.

Rinoa looked behind her and saw a bare chested Jin lying on his side. Jin lifted himself a bit and balanced his body on his right arm. The Kazama Heir remained quiet and waited impatiently for Rinoa's answer. Rinoa could only see the glowing hues of Jin's golden eyes. The sound of him rising from the bed made Rinoa uneasy. Parts of Jin's well-toned body glowed in the moonlight and some of the light gave hint that he slept in the nude. Rinoa saw parts of Jin that made her flush an intense crimson red in her cheeks. Jin put his left hand to his side and cocked his head as he gave a small smirk. Rinoa looked back at the window and saw Jin's reflection in the window. Jin startled Rinoa and made her walk back until there she was pressed against the glass of the window.

Jin remained emotionless and walked closer to his most prized treasure. The young raven placed his right arm against the glass of the window and gently put two fingers underneath Rinoa's chin. Jin whispered into Rinoa's ear.

_**"Do you remember what happened last night?" **_Jin whispered ever so softly into his female's ear.

Rinoa felt Jin's arousal push up against her panties and cause her to gasp shock. Jin grabbed Rinoa's hand and gently placed it on the left side of his neck. Brown eyes followed Jin's guiding hand and witnessed in the moon's light a bite mark upon his flesh. Jin then place Rinoa's left hand on the right side of her shoulder. Rinoa felt a slight pain coming from that exact area. Rinoa too had a bite, but one that was now placed upon her shoulder. Jin backed away and sat himself on the edge of the bed. The ravened hair girl looked at Jin in disbelief as reality began to set in.

**Song: Drifting –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

_**"J-Jin…N-No we didn't…we couldn't of have…d-did we have…n-no…" **_Rinoa fell to the ground crying and shaking her head in skepticism of what Jin was now implying.

Jin's deep calming voice penetrated Rinoa's doubtful world and caught her attention_**, "I don't remember any of it either, but we both mated with each other only for me to mark you as my own, I don't think you are with child." **_

Rinoa looked at Jin and sat in that same spot for a couple of minutes. A still silence began and both lovers remained quiet. Jin looked down and fiddled with his fingers trying to find a way to break the stillness of the room. Rinoa locked her eyes on Jin's moving fingers and kept on watching intently. This went on for a couple of minutes until, Jin couldn't take it anymore. Jin stopped what he was doing and looked into Rinoa's fluorescent chocolate brown eyes. The devil male's voice broke the cycle of stillness and brought Rinoa to his attention.

_**"Rinny tell me about you…" **_Jin asked.

Rinoa gazed longingly into Jin's soft golden hues that begged her to interact with him in some way. All she could do was give a small smile. Jin waited for Rinoa to answer, but he then figure she didn't want to have anything to do with him now until, he heard a soft voice answer at his current wonder.

_**"My name is Rinoa Heartilly and I was born in Banora Village on the Mid-continent. My father was Angeal and my mother was Julia. My grandmother raised me until, I turned fifteen and after she died, I was sent to Deling City by my father to go and live at my Uncle Caraway's mansion. I never knew my mother only until; I turned three after that she died in an accident and my father he died when I was still fifteen. Soon Galbadia went into war with Shinra and well I took off and left. I stayed on the run for 2 years and here I am with you…" **_Rinoa said.

Jin listened intently to Rinoa and pondered on her losses as he tried to compare himself with her. Rinoa looked down and then heard Jin speak to her in a soft yet gentle tone.

_**"I am sorry for how I have been treating you…I never really properly introduced myself. I am Jin Kazama, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I was born in Yakushima, Japan to Jun Kazama. My mother raised me alone in the forests of Japan and she was soon taken from me by a monster, I sought out to avenge her death. As my mother's final words to me, I sought out to find my grandfather, Mishima Heihachi. I sought out power, overwhelming and absolute. I allowed him to teach me the Mishima-Ryu Fighting style and with his guidance, I conquered my foes until, the one who killed my mother stood before me. Something inside me clicked and from that incident, I have no recollection of what happened on that day. I unlearned the Mishima fighting style and asked a dojo master to teach me traditional Karate and from then on I fought against anything to do with the Mishima's until, I conquered the fifth tournament. I became CEO and from then on, I began to sense an erotic scent that pleased me. Another individual called out to me to find her and so I heeded that cry for help and I finally found the one who was just as alone as I am…and do you know who called out to me?" **_Jin questioned.

Rinoa looked into Jin's desperate eyes and gave him a bemused look. Jin walked to Rinoa's stead and kneeled down as he took hold of Rinoa. The raven whispered to her and then kissed deeply on the lips_**, "You…I found you and now I need you…please let me in Rinny…please…"**_

Soft kisses trailed down to Rinoa's soft neck. Jin moved his hand up the dress shirt she wore and took a firm hold on one of his lover's plump breasts. Rinoa gasped feeling Jin pinch her sensitive nipple. Jin sat beside Rinoa as he watched her try to resist his ministrations on her body. Jin slid his hand down to her concealed womanhood. Only the borders of black lace protected her from doing things so unholy. Jin felt his hand being halted by another's. Jin looked into Rinoa's eyes and saw fear with her brown orbs. The young CEO smiled and kissed her on the neck and trailed to her lips. Jin slowly moved himself over Rinoa's lap. Rinoa felt something hard press against her stomach. Fear took hold as she started to feel Jin's hips move in hopes that he would get some type of reaction from his young lover. The raven panted and groaned in response to his pointless attempts to get his young winged lover to trust him. Rinoa heard Jin scratch against the glass in his frustrations.

Jin finally stopped and backed away as he sat in front of her with an irritated look. Rinoa looked away and sighed. Golden lusting orbs never left Rinoa's sorrowful brown ones. Jin moved his hand through his hair and sighed. Finally, Jin's voice broke Rinoa's train of thought.

_**"Why are you so afraid of me?" **_Jin questioned with a gentle tone.

Rinoa looked at Jin, her entire body shaking nervously. She knew she could not answer that question and so Rinoa remained quiet. Jin looked up and closed his eyes sighing. The CEO decided to say the question with a little more force held into it.

_**"Rinoa…I am going to ask you one more time…WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF ME?" **_Jin hollered out.

Rinoa gasped and yelped in fright. She tried to say the words to Jin question, but nothing would come out. Jin looked at Rinoa and saw her beginning to tear at her eyes. The young raven crawled his way to Rinoa's stead. Jin pulled Rinoa to him and took her into a hugging embrace. A soft kiss came upon Rinoa's forehead. Jin softly whispered to Rinoa.

_**"Shhhh…let's just go to bed then…you don't have to answer anything now. I just want to get to know you more. I want to get to know who you are. Why your body is doing these things to you and how I can help you, but you need to let me in, otherwise I cannot help you. So let us just go to bed and we will figure out what we can do for you tomorrow, okay? ," **_Jin said tenderly to his young lover.

Rinoa nodded in agreement and hiccupped from her crying. Jin lifted Rinoa up bridal style into his arms and walked her to the soft bed. Jin gently placed her on the bed and covered her up with the covers. Jin walked to his dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of black boxer and black pajama bottoms for him to sleep in. Once, Jin put on his nightly attire he turned off the light and went under the covers with Rinoa who already fell asleep. The young CEO turned on his left side and slithered his right arm around Rinoa's waist. Soon he too fell victim to the enjoyable comforts of sleep.

**Song: On That Day Five Years Ago –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

* * *

><p><strong>Freeway to Kyoto, 2:35 p.m.<strong>

Reiko drove down an empty freeway for hours. Fair had already healed a bit up due to him being able to teach Reiko how to use healing spells. Fair continued to sleep while Reiko continued down the path to Kyoto. Reiko knew these roads well; she and her mother along with Chey and Jin would walk to Kyoto to the market to pick up groceries. Reiko could only sigh at the fact her once simple life became ever so hard when she joined her father in world domination. The young devil Queen looked through the car's mirror and saw Fair breathing in and out slowly. Reiko knew that he is one of the main threats to her father and to herself, but something inside her knew that he wouldn't hurt any of them. Reiko focused her eyes back on the road and then unexpectedly Reiko saw someone in the middle of the road. The truck made direct impact to the person and the body flew several feet into the air. The truck began to swerve around with Fair waking up instantly. Instinct kicked in and Fair kicked the truck door open and flew out. The young sayain transported to the front of the truck and stopped it instantly. Reiko's body shot forward and then back in her seat as she hit her head on the driver's wheel.

Fair with his inhumane strength put the truck down gently to the ground. Fair walked to Reiko's side of the truck and ripped the door open to pull an unconscious Reiko out from the wrecked truck. Reiko was placed gently on the ground and looked around to see whom or what could have caused the crash. Fair closed his eyes and focused his mind in trying to find the Ki source of the , Fair found the source of the high energy and quickly looked up. A shadowy winged figure with massive bat like wings, horns that went back and a long serpentine like tail floated overhead. Fair looked up and smirked upon seeing the devil humanoid fly down. Soon the moon appeared from behind the clouds and revealed the identity of the winged monster. Fair staggered for a bit upon bearing in mind of the creature. The monster then spoke to Fair.

_**"Peace GUARDIAN of new witness the proof of the Ancient Glory! I have been reborn and I must thank your leader for that. I also must thank you for protecting my daughter. Just for that I will not kill you."**_ the devil being said to Fair.

_**"Are you…Kazuya Mishima?" **_Fair asked.

The devil looked at Fair and laughed out.

_**"Humph, that I am boy! You have your mother's face, but your father's ignorance. Are you Vegeta's boy?" **_Devil Kazuya questioned.

Fair backed away and gave the beast an aggressive scowl. Fair's brown monkey tail swayed back and forth in anticipation. The winged devil chuckled at the hybrid sayain until he turned directed his attention to Reiko. Fair took note of this and with lighting speed; he dashed towards Reiko's side. Devil Kazuya stopped and sneered at the young sayain.

_**"Get out of my way boy…I only came here to reclaim my brood. This does not concern you…" **_Devil Kazuya shouted out.

_**"N-No..." **_Fair stuttered_**, "It's because of you she has become the way she is! Reiko is a sweet girl and you are doing nothing, but tainting her with your evil! I refuse to let you take her away from me! If you want her so bad then fight me!"**_

_**"Just like your father. You sayains have a stubborn attitude that caused the fall of your race," **_the winged demon said.

_**"My race? What about you? Your kind seems to be on the edge of the thread line. I believe that if your females continue to mate with other species of humanoids that the Devil Gene inside will begin to dwindle. That the other species traits will comprise the devil gene and finally put a stop to it! My dad told me stories about you and how you raped one of the female GUARDIANS. You attempted to do it again to another girl called 'Julia'! That is why I want you dead! It is because of you that Reiko was born with that parasitic gene inside her. You have two other kids who are infected with your parasitic gene and you are the reason why they suffer so! So you parasitic bastard I will rid the world of you and your son. So come at me I won't let you take Reiko! Not over my dead body!" **_Fair shouted out in an intense anger.

Devil Kazuya chuckled and looked at the young proud sayain_**, "Very well, boy! I will take you to a world that is death beyond death to a place of no return. Now come!"**_

_**"But before we start, I find it unfair that you get to fight me in that form of yours…Let me show my trick…old man…" **_Fair said with confidence held in his voice

**Song: Vegeta's theme–The Dragonball Z Soundtrack (Bruce Falconer Edition)**

Devil Kazuya watched from above as he witnessed the transformation of this black haired sayain turn golden all around. Fair's eyes began to turn white for a second and then soon his blue fluorescent orbs flashed a pale emerald green on and off. His black spiky hair did the same as it suddenly turned into glowing golden hair. Fair regained control of himself and stretched his legs from side to side as he readied himself for the fight. The spunky sayain got into a fighting stance and gave Kazuya a goofy smirk.

_**"Come on buddy give me your best shot…" **_Fair said.

_**Song: Pikkon's theme –The Dragonball Z Soundtrack (Bruce Falconer Edition)**_

Kazuya smirked and flew down. Both of the warriors clashed against one another creating a surge of explosive energy. Fair quick read all of Kazuya's attacks and grabbed hold of his horns causing the devil to shoot his eye laser. Fair kicked off Kazuya and reappeared in front of him. Kazuya flew out of Fair's ki blast and kicked the sayain in the back. Fair scream and both began to throw punches at each other at incredible speeds. Invisible blows of air came and went. Soon both stopped and distant themselves from each other. Both breathing heavily with exhaustion, Kazuya smirked and notice blood coming from his mouth. Fair smiled coldly and watched on how Devil Kazuya responded to the blood.

_**"Humph…well done boy you seem to have made me bleed. Something only a Mishima is capable of doing, but you are no Mishima. You are a strong individual, I will tell you that," **_Kazuya quoted.

_**"Heh…you're not bad yourself for someone as old as you are…Thank my father he taught me," **_Fair said.

_**"Vegeta taught you well. I know that fighting style anywhere, your father truly was a brilliant tactician. I sad that I must extinguish such talent," **_Kazuya said.

_**Song: Those Who Accept the Protection From the Stars –Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Soundtrack**_

Both hastened to one another and continued to pound at each other with extreme force. Fair had the upper hand for a while, but Kazuya got the best of him and fired his laser at him. Fair crossed his arms in front of his face to protect his most vulnerable spot. Fair took in a lot of damage, but he then counter attacked with a great blast. Kazuya fired once more, but soon Fair fired his 'Gallic Gun' at Kazuya. Both blasts began to collide at one another and both were now at a standstill. The winged demon put more energy into his attack. Fair felt the strain and screamed out to Kazuya as he too put more fire power into his attack.

_**"N-No…I WON'T LET YOU! GUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Fair screamed out and gave more of his ki into the magenta blast.

Kazuya gritted his teeth and witnessed Fair ascends into his Super Sayain 2 form in a fit of rage. Full of disbelief Kazuya's eyes went wide and his entire body felt Fair's blast overcome him. The magenta blast made Kazuya revert to his human form and fall to the floor unconscious. Fair stopped his attack and canceled out his SSJ form.

**Song: The Price of Freedom –Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core**

The young sayain walked up to the demonic holder and kicked him in the stomach. Fair grabbed Kazuya by the collar of his purple dress shirt and prepared to deliver the final blow into his neck. Anger glistened in the young sayain's eyes, but a feminine voice stopped him from completing his task.

_**"F-Fair what are doing?" **_Reiko said.

Fair looked into Reiko's skeptical eyes and saw fear within her golden orbs. Fair finally encountered himself and saw what he was about to do. Instantly, Fair dropped Kazuya's motionless body and walked further from both of the Satanis'. Reiko walked up to the body Fair through to the ground and went wide-eyed. Reiko was staring into the beaten face of her father and his blood was all over the floor. The young devil queen's eyes darted towards Fair's direction. Reiko nodded her head refusing the inevitable truth that Fair would do such a thing.

_**"F-Fair…how…why? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! TELL ME!"**_ Reiko yelled out in anger.

Reiko waited for Fair to answer her and Fair looked up into the starry sky with grievance in his blue eyes_**, "Because…it is the nature of my species…ironic isn't it? I-I just wanted to protect you from him. That's all."**_

_**"Well you sure did a good job in almost killing my own father! Fair…"**_ Reiko said with spite_**, "Just go…"**_

Fair looked at Reiko and took a couple of steps forward, but was suddenly stopped by another individual. The blond leader placed his hand in front of Fair and gave him the sign to stay put. The blue eyed leader walked up to Reiko and pulled his sword on her. Reiko closed her eyes waiting for the final blow that never came.

_**"You are just so fucking pathetic…you and your father. Such a weak species you all are. One that can't even hold their own. I should kill you right now where you stand, but you're not even worth my time. I only came to retrieve my friend so back off bitch…" **_the young wolf said.

Fair saw Zak take hold of his arm and then look at Reiko before leaving through Zak's instant transmission. Reiko saw Fair's sorry eyes and guilt came over her. All she could do for now as move on in hopes that she'll meet Fair once more along the way. Reiko looked down and smiled lightly as she held her father in her arms. Something else caught Reiko's eyes. Reiko saw Fair's keys to his now damaged truck and she quickly took hold of them from the blacktop road. Reiko held them close to her heart and placed them in her pocket as she lifted her father. The young devil Queen opened the truck's backdoor and placed him in the back seat. Reiko saw the torn door from the other side and got in with Kazuya. Reiko hoped that he would wake soon as they both took shelter from the cold night.

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Final Fantasy VIII**

**Dragonball Z**


	4. Crystal Tears

***Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark attraction romance.**

*** Place Setting –This story is set during the Street Fighter X Tekken.**

*** This is a continuation of 'Roses Do Bleed'.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** The OC in this chapter is Reiko Mishima an OC of ReikoEmmaLover. **

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. **

*** Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby Rose<strong>

**Act IV: Crystal Tears**

**Song: Et Unam (Chant Of ICARO) –Shadow Hearts: From the New World Soundtrack**

The cold night air breezed into the ruined truck that was once Fair's pride and joy. Two individuals huddled for warmth in the back of the once proud truck. Reiko did as much as she could to stop the bleeding Fair had caused Kazuya to endure. The proud satanic father held on by a threat as he began to struggle for air to reach his lungs. Reiko felt terrified of her father's wellbeing. Those who faced the Guardians never lived to tell the tale. Reiko knew if she didn't interfere with Fair's assault on her father who knew what would have happened. Kazuya took hold of Reiko's hand and squeezed it as he gnashed his teeth trying to resist the pain of the powerful blows he had endured. Reiko witnessed the Devil Gene carrier cough up blood. Reiko gasped and bit her lip in an anticipation of anxiety. Her own father dying in her arms and she knew why and who was the one responsible for his tormented suffering. The young Queen immediately tore a piece of the truck's seat material and wiped Kazuya's blood away. Kazuya growled and could faintly hear his daughter's panic weeping. Tears bombarded Reiko's eyes and fell down her cheeks like small rivers. The salty tears descended onto to Kazuya's cheeks. Reiko finally snapped and her eyes began to glow red with red. Her anger and grief now boiled to the point where she had enough to hear or even have anything to do with whatever thing that related itself to Guardian. Reiko felt her father's grip on her hand loosen. Kazuya had stopped breathing. The young Queen's eyes widened in fright upon seeing the lifeless body of her father lying in her arms. Reiko in a state of panic shook Kazuya violently in hopes of awaking the fallen G Corp Leader.

**Song: Dust to Dust –Final Fantasy XIII Soundtrack**

Kazuya's entire body immediately emitted a blue glow around him. Reiko saw small crystal fragments hover over her father's body and burst into tiny lights. A crackling like sound caught Reiko's attention. Reiko looked to the end of Kazuya's feet and saw a watery substance coming up. The crystal liquid made its way up to his waist and left Reiko in awe of its wonders. Reiko tried to wipe the liquid away from her father's body, but the mysterious substance only returned to finish the job. Reiko saw the liquid crystal begin to cover her body and she instantly dove out of the car shaking the clear slush off her. The liquid crystal returned from Reiko to Kazuya. Reiko ran back to the truck and pulled her father out. Already the gunk had made its way to his chest. Reiko screamed and called out Kazuya's name in hopes that her parent would awaken. Golden orbs witnessed the crystal liquid fully cover the male Satanis' entire body.

A bright pale purple light flashed from the devil male's body as he ascended into the air. Water came up from the ground and split into two streams. The water proceeded to cover parts of Kazuya's now nude body as it underwent crystallization. Kazuya soon was forced into a stance of his legs bending down a bit and with his arms covering his face. The streams of water hovered over him as they too hardened into beautiful crystal. Vines of a plant emerged from the ground, covered around Kazuya's entire crystal body, and flashed a bright green. A cocoon formed around him and the crystalline thin walls formed another layer of a hardened shell to protect the devil as he entered his stasis sleep. Great black thorny vines erupted from the earth and covered to protect the cocoon, which held Kazuya within its crystalline walls. Dark purple venomous roses bloomed from the black thorns. Finally, two boney-clawed hands opened up from hell itself and lifted the cocoon into the air completing the crystallization. Reiko looked in awe and witnessed the ritual that allows the rebirth of a being in her species. Reiko finally realized that the Satanis race has an automatic trait that allows them to enter a crystal sleep to allow them to regain their strength back from any near death experience.

The cocoon pulsed with a rich magenta light that varied from a deep dark color to a light one. The cocoon's light glowed only by the emotions of the individual inside its protective shell. If the cocoon emitted a bright red, it would show distress of the person inside, if it glows a pale blue, it would show comfort knowing that someone of its bloodline or mate is nearby protecting him or her. Reiko saw the cocoon glow a pale blue color somehow it made her feel that Kazuya was telling her he is all right. The young Queen placed jumped up on the clawed hands and made her way to her father's cocoon. Reiko put her hand through the black vines and gently placed her hand on the shell of the cocoon. A warm feeling overcame her body and she felt relieved that her father would be okay. Reiko took her hand away from the chrysalis leaving a glowing apparition of her handprint behind. All Reiko could do was wait until; her father emerged from his cocoon prison fully recovered or changed.

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy XIII**

**Shadow Hearts: From the New World**


	5. And A Guardian You Shall Be

**Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark attraction romance.**

*** Place Setting –This story is set during the Street Fighter X Tekken.**

*** This is a continuation of 'Roses Do Bleed'.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. **

*** Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby Rose<strong>

**Act V: And A Guardian You Shall Be…**

**Song: Drifting –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

Light seeped through the cracks in the curtains, creating spackles of glowing spots on the wooden flooring. Rinoa stirred in her sleep. The confinements of a strong arm binded her down to the bed and close to the individual's hard muscular body. Rinoa's brown eyes slowly fluttered open with a slight singing from the light that soaked in. Jin remained fast asleep, but even in sleep he remained alert at all times. Rinoa's faint movements caused him to groan in his slumber. The Kazama CEO only went so far in the disturbances all around him. Finally, his golden eyes shut open upon feeling the bed move. Jin looked around and saw Rinoa wide-awake. Rinoa turned her head and saw Jin's tired half lidded golden eyes. The young female turned on her side towards Jin and rested her head on her right elbow. Jin moved his right arm to allow his hand to move Rinoa's black hair out of the way. Jin advanced closer towards Rinoa and brought her to his seminude body. The young Satanis male slowly moved his body on top of the wary female and gently nudged his head underneath Rinoa's chin. Rinoa bit her lip and heard Jin whisper into her hear.

_**"Rinny...I'm ready," **_Jin whispered lustfully.

Rinoa pushed Jin off her and turned her back on him. Jin rested on his elbows and smirked. Both lovers remained silent and Jin finally decided to try again. The Kazama heir placed his hand on Rinoa's waist and slowly moved his hand down her waist. Rinoa pulled a pillow close to her nervously. Jin slowly moved his body behind Rinoa and allowed his hand to explore her body. Jin trailed his hand up the white dress shirt she wore for sleep. The young Angel Wing shook in bed anxiously, her eyes closed shut as she tried to not to give off any sound what so ever to alert Jin that she enjoyed his sweet torturous actions towards her body. Jin's hand found his way to his lover's soft plump breasts. The young Japanese found Rinoa's nipple and pinched it not to soft and not hard. Rinoa stopped herself from emitting a sound and placed both of her hands at her mouth. Jin poked his head over Rinoa's shoulder and took notice of Rinoa's resistance towards his sexual ministrations on her body. The CEO kissed Rinoa's neck softly and gave a quick nip to her ear. The raven breathed in and out in a state of heat as he inhaled in Rinoa's sweet alluring scent.

Jin put pressure on Rinoa's flowering breast and moved his hand to force open Rinoa's hands around her covering mouth. The devil male growled at her in anger and spoke to her with such possession.

_**"Let me hear your fucking cries Rinny…Drown me in your heat, let me feel what I haven't felt in ages," **_Jin pleaded lustfully.

The pressure soon mounted up and Rinoa couldn't take it anymore. The female Queen got out of Jin's grasp as she stumbled to her feet.

_**"W-What are you doing, Jin? Why are you talking to me like that? Why are you touching me in that manner? I don't want to have sex with you!" **_Rinoa yelled out in a fury.

Jin remained in bed with the covers concealing his lower body. The Iron Fist King smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. The situation frustrated Jin to extent of thinking he should just force himself upon her. Traced his eyes up and down Rinoa's hourglass body. Jin licked his lips in anticipation of tasting this Forbidden Fruit. The bible states that the Devil tempted Eve to take a bite of the Forbidden Fruit, but this time it is Eve who is tempting this Devil to take a bite. Jin watched Rinoa storm in the nearby bathroom in a state of vehemence. Jin took the opportunity to slip his hand into his pajama pants and feel his fully erected member. Jin laid his head back and panted heavily. Jin's instincts took over as his entire body produced an intense bluish aura. The CEO's devil markings appeared all over his body and trail down to his diamond hard asset.

Jin heard the shower running overhead and instantly got out of bed in direction of the sound. The Devil dropped his pajama pants, his boxers and strolled into the occupied bath. Rinoa stood in the bath taking in the warm water and stress-relieving environment. Jin came in quietly and saw a nude figure behind the blurry stained glass. The steam lingered around the room and created a warm sensation around Jin's nude body. Jin walked to the seal glass door and slid it opened deliberately. Rinoa opened her eyes and gasped in shock when she felt something hard poke her from behind. A small gasp left her and Jin found it amusing. Jin wrapped his arms around his lover and felt her resistance instantly.

_**"N-No I don't want to! Please let me go!" **_Rinoa cried out.

_**"I-I can't stand you teasing anymore…I marked you as mine…and why not you are MINE anyway…" **_Jin's voice grew cold as he struck terror into his Rinoa's heart.

_**"Please just leave me alone, I want to do this with you…but I'm not ready…" **_Rinoa mumbled.

She shuddered, when rough hand squeezed her thigh and rubbed little circles into the skin.

_**"So, you want do this, but you are not ready?"**_ Jin murmured, before running his tongue across Rinoa's neck. The feeling caused her to shiver.

Rinoa nodded, happy that Jin seemed to understand her, and... What was he doing? Brown eyes opened wide, when Rinoa felt the tip of Jin's hardened shaft pressing into her opening. Rinoa wondered how Jin moved his cock without her knowledge. Rinoa's eyes widened as she pounded on to Jin's slick chiseled chest. Jin kept a firm grip on his soon-to-be-lover and would not take 'No' for an answer.

_**"JIN! STOP PLEASE!"**_ the Angel Wing cried in horror and Jin paused, looking up at Rinoa's face_**,**_ _**"J-Jin p-please, I told you! I'm not ready!" **_Rinoa's puffy red teary eyes glared at him, pleading for Jin to let her go and Jin cocked an eyebrow at her.

_**"Look, Rinoa, I don't think you will be 'ready' in a long time, and I already told you. Now, stay relaxed and it won't hurt too badly." **_Jin told his mate calmly.

Rinoa opened her mouth to respond only to give a loud cry as the devil male's thick cock quickly filled her. Panic began to fill Rinoa to the brim as she start to scream and plead to Jin to release her from his grip. Jin held Rinoa down and growled in frustration. Rinoa formed tears around her eyes and within that second, Jin plunged deep into her. Jin gasped as the pupils in his golden eyes dilated as he engulfed in the Rinoa's heat. Rinoa held her mouth open as she felt Jin buried in her up to his girth. Rinoa's brown glossy eyes show the pain and shock within. Jin too was indeed in a state of astonishment at how tight Rinoa was and how good she felt. The one thing that made Jin shutter in pleasure was the way her body was forming around him. Like she was adapting to his size. Rinoa couldn't emit one sound for the pain was far too intense. Jin came in closer to Rinoa until; both of their noses were touching. Jin nipped and sucked on the tender flesh that presented itself to him. Instinctively Rinoa laced her legs around Jin's waist and put her arms around his neck for support. Rinoa bit her lip as she felt the young devil male act on sole instinct as his primal satanic side took over.

Gave an odd little sob, Rinoa tried to jerk away, but Jin's hands locked her in with him. Rinoa's fear subsided with the sound of Jin's voice.

_**"Shhh, just stay calm, shhhhhh…"**_ Jin cooed softly into her ear.

Rinoa could feel her body shaking as she regained a hold of herself.

_**"Get it out! Get it out of me right now, Jin please!"**_ Rinoa sobbed out_**, "It's too big, Jin please take it out! It hurts…Please Jin take it out."**_

Jin growled and spoke to Rinoa as he held on to the shower's knobs.

_**"T-Tell me, tell me how I am making you feel…you say it hurts…does it cause you great pleasure because you are causing me great pleasure. You feel so tight, warm and wet…I like it…"**_ Jin said with a desire.

Rinoa held on to Jin's shoulders as the warm water fell on both of the joined lovers. Jin turned off the shower overhead and carried his lover out of the shower. The vibrations of Jin's movements caused her to hold on tighter. Jin lugged Rinoa to the master bedroom with him still embedded in her warm cavern. Once in the room Jin laid himself and her on the bed as he covered their wet slicked bodies with the silky black sheet. Rinoa winced when Jin would move a bit. Jin caught Rinoa's soft mewling and placed kisses of possession on her lips. Jin detached his lips from Rinoa's own. Rinoa tried to steady her breathing, but she was now traumatized by her current experience with Jin. Jin brushed his lips against Rinoa's forehead, as he finally got ready to make love to her. Jin threw Rinoa's left leg over his shoulder. Jin brought Rinoa closer to his bare chest and whispered into her ear before he began his frustrating assault on her.

_**"…I am here…I am so close…so close to you…can you feel me penetrated deep inside you?" **_Jin whispered and with that, Jin began forcing himself upon her.

**Song: Roses and Wine –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

Rinoa threw her head back in pain and pleasure as she held to Jin trying to find ways to cope with his intrusion. Jin moved his hips faster and faster as he gripped the silky bed sheets. Jin shut his eyes and gritted his teeth together in trying to please Rinoa with all of his will. Rinoa legs laced around Jin's hips as both of the lovers interacted with one another. Jin's bluish aura turned darker as he drowned himself in his mate's warmth around him as he kept up the pace he set himself at. Jin slowly opened his half-lidded eyes of desire and examined his prey below him screaming out in ultimate pleasure. Jin saw Rinoa's eyes drawn shut as she moved her head from side to side at the same time panting in a frenzy all the while screaming at the top of her lungs her bliss. Jin bit his lip and clenched his teeth together as he pick up the pace to try to make Rinoa go beyond to the point of her screaming out his name. Jin alone wanted to know that it was he who was giving her such great pleasure.

Sweat cascaded down from Jin's forehead as he switched both of their positions. Rinoa sat atop Jin's waist as he gently placed his hands on her soft rump. Rinoa gently placed her hands on her lover's chest and watched intently into Jin's longing golden orbs. Jin pushed Rinoa's hair out of her face and remained silent for a moment. The Kazama heir then whispered to his lover affectionately.

_**"Rinny…ride me…" **_Jin whispered out with need.

Rinoa whimpered and nodded her head in resistance towards Jin's request. Jin aggregately groaned and decided to try to encourage her to get her out of her comfort zone. The young female felt Jin push his hips push up against her own. Rinoa gasped and shut her eyes to Jin's intrusion.

_**"Rin…follow my lead…please, love….Please ride me…mark me as your own as I did you…"**_ Jin pleaded.

Rinoa felt Jin's grip on her hips tighten as he slowly brought her up and down upon him. The Angel Wing female let out a small vocalization every time they made contact with each other. Jin's panting increased with every stride both of them took. The male devil pushed his head back against the pillow he rested on and groaned out his lover's name. Rinoa saw Jin's eyes drawn shut with his mouth slightly open signaling that he was in pure ultimate immense pleasure. The tattoo on Jin's arm glowed red as he felt something inside him surge with power. Something in his head was calling out to him and in that one moment, he fell unconscious and if someone or something was taking him far away from his lover. For a second Jin's stopped breathing and he went slipped into to a sweet deathly slumber.

**Song: Destruction of Seles –The Legend of Dragoon Soundtrack**

The CEO soon awoke in a white place. Jin looked around and saw that he no longer was in his bedroom with his lover or was he naked. Jin stood on a crystal clear well-polished floor that you can see the earth from below. The CEO realized he was lying on the floor inside of a floating crystal castle high in the air. The Kazama heir looked at his body and saw that fashioned on a white Clamp outfit that fashioned a Chinese dragons head on his left shoulder and on the knees of his white boots. The boots themselves had silver colored orichalcum embedded on the foot part of both boots. The costume sported a cape that split in two down Jin's back and another small one hanging in front of his chest. Red lines trailed along the edge of the front cape, the back cape, Jin's sleeves, and his front shirt and around his neck. The devil symbol was embedded into both sides of his neck's collar and put in larger on his back cape. Jin's white gloved hands clenched themselves together as he tried to find out what was about to happen.

**Song: Saramad Hill –Evergrace Soundtrack**

A small golden light appeared in front of him and made him. A feminine voice emitted from the glowing golden orb before it allowed Jin to see its true form.

_**"Are you okay?" **_asked the glowing orb.

Jin got up and shook his head that pulsed with pain as he looked up to the golden wisp.

**"I thought you were dead. Did you have an accident? Why were you lying on the ground like that?" **the voice questioned.

Jin remained speechless as he watched the illuminating orb sway in the air. The orb then took shape into a glowing golden legless bird.

_**"What? Who are you? Some kind of strange bird?" **_Jin questioned.

_**"No! I'm human, just like you. My name is Krisalis," **_the bird replied.

_**"You're human? You wouldn't be some weird bird who can talk, so you think you're human," **_Jin asked in disarray.

_**"Believe me, I don't wish to look like this. I was transformed against my will by a Demon," **_Krisalis revealed to the Kazama heir.

_**"Demon! You expect me to believe that?" **_Jin said skeptically.

Krisalis remained quiet and then spoke out to Jin in an informant manner.

_**"Fiends invaded our country. You don't know? You must be from the outside, right?" **_Krisalis stated.

_**"Outside? Outside of what?" **_Jin doubted.

_**"Outside of here. This isn't your world. It's completely different. Have you ever heard of Thor's Citadel?" **_Krisalis asked.

_**"No." **_Jin replied bitterly.

Krisalis looked at the devil male and flew around him.

**Song: Information Society –Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Soundtrack**

_**"You are in it right now…" **_Krisalis pointed out.

Jin scoffed and turned his back on her, walking away as he declared his disbelief_**, "I don't believe in such fairy tales…"**_

_**"I'm serious just take a look around you is no longer in your domain…Soon-to-be-Guardian of the Fatal Lighting…"**_ Krisalis said.

Jin stopped immediately when the name 'Fatal Lighting' came up. The Japanese turned around and gave the winged avian a glare of skepticism. Jin felt lighting surge through his him as his entire body began to feel as if it was on fire. Krisalis' voice then grew more majestic as she grew bigger. The bird flashed a blinding purple light and showed Jin her true form. The great bird stood before Jin with grace and pride. Each of her lavender feathers glowed and around her neck displays an array of a lighter lavender color. The giant God bird extended its wings and screeched out. The noise made Jin cover his ears trying to cease the pain. The bird folded her wings back and walked to the devil gene carrier.

_**"Heir to Kanzas the Dragoon of the thunder God Dragon Thor, I beseech thee and call upon the spirit that dwells within this vessel. Accept the power of the Dragoon of the bolts of life. Allow him to convert what he has evil in thy soul and turn it into something more…I ask you God Dragon Thor to rise and accept this boy as your vessel. Turn him into a warrior for the planet, a shield to protect our world, turn him into…a Guardian…"**_ the giant bird preached out.

A giant crystal statue of a dragon began to crack to the sound of the prayer and in that moment, the dragon awoke from its 11,000-year slumber. Crystal shards scattered from the blast. The great God Dragon of thunder roared out creating waves of sound causing the crystal walls to shatter.

**Song: (Legend of Dragoon) TranQuility Reborn by Dual Dragons**

Thor flew out towards Jin and stopped instantaneous. Jin looked up and gazed upon the black dragon. He alone was unable to say any words. The Black Thunder Dragon gave out low cord growls and lifted its chest plate that protected the heart underneath. With its long blackened claw, Thor sliced open the frail skin and from within the beating chest the dragon took out a lavender orb. The orb glowed a bright violet color and floated up into the air. Jin saw the orb dash towards him and stop closed to his face. The dragon extended its black and pale green striped wings and roared. Jin looked up into the face of the dragon that somewhat had the same features as his devil form. The dragon's horns grew outwards and he was all black with emerald stripes that went down to his metal hook like tail. The dragon manifested electrical balls around him and his body scattered into a floating violet aura. The aura flew into the purple orb and then flashed. Jin saw the orb and took hold of the orb. Within that, instant Jin's body flashed and electricity swirled around him. The electricity formed around his entire body and then disburses. The Kazama heir looked around at his body and saw that he now wore a violet armor on. Jin saw his reflection in the crystal glass and saw crystalline lavender wings protruding from the armor on his back. Around Jin's forehead an armor headband with gemmed emeralds that represented his Dragoon's stone were placed all around. Jin looked at his chest and noticed the dragoon spirit embedded in the chest plate of the armor itself.

The giant lavender God bird took flight and left Jin with a few words before allowing him to awake back into his world.

_**"Heir to the Mishima Clan use this power to vanquish the devil within you and to pass judgment upon those who may harm you and try to impair the planet. This power is not for your gain to bring down your foes for your own self-gratification. If you mistreat this ancient gift, your soul will be cast into the Purgatory's of Mayfil. You I shall hear by declare Guardian of the Fatal Lighting. As your father before you, he too received such a gift, but was too wrapped up in his own pride to find a way to use this power so he committed unholy acts against the Goddess Cosmos and purged our world with his evil. I leave you with great tidings and to the time, you left from your world and in the same place, you were in. Soon your lover will experience what you have and you both will join the fight against the greatest threat that has ever plagued our world…The Creator is coming and we must prepare every Guardian for battle. Find the Communicator and the rest of the Guardians and make haste you don't have much time…" **_the voice of the great bird faded and so did the castle. Jin fell into the ground and in a world of pure white.

**Song: Water –Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Soundtrack**

Jin's body slowly dipped down into the warm white light and landed safely on a soft bed of flowers. A fire-wolf trotted to Jin and faded into the light smiling. Jin heard cries of pain coming from a familiar voice. The CEO's eyes opened and saw a figure on top of him crying, he felt his body shaking and water droplets upon his nude chest. Rinoa shook Jin intensely in trying to wake him. Both of them still were joined together from when he blackened out. Jin heard Rinoa's pleas for him to wake.

_**"Wake up! Please Jin wake up! PLEASE JIN!" **_Rinoa sobbed out.

Jin called out Rinoa's name and caused her to stop shaking his body. Rinoa's puffy red teary eyes went in to shock and remained locked on to her lover's glossy tired amber orbs. Jin lifted himself up and saw his lover's red face from all of the crying she had endured. Jin saw he and her still joined and the sight made him smile lightly. Rinoa bit her lip and took Jin into a hugging embrace. Jin gasped and soon responded back to her hug. The Kazama heir's hands patted Rinoa hair softly as he hushed her down. Jin rocked his body back and forth, as he cradled his mate in his arms. Rinoa's sobbing soon ceased down and not before long, she felt sleep come upon her. Jin heard Rinoa's soft steady breathing and quickly took note that she fell asleep in his arms. Jin laid Rinoa down as he slid out of her warm womb. Jin gasped at the feeling of him leaving Rinoa's flower. The male devil pulled the thick covers over both of their bodies and then felt something under his pillow. Jin snuck his hand under and pulled out the Dragoon stone he received from Thor. Jin glared at the violet orb and placed it in his drawer next to his bed. All he wanted to do was sleep next to the thing he was most comfortable with and sort things out later. Jin put his arm around Rinoa and both fell asleep in the heights of the rising dawn.

**Soundtracks used:**


	6. For Good

**Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark attraction romance.**

*** Place Setting –This story is set during the Street Fighter X Tekken.**

*** This is a continuation of 'Roses Do Bleed'.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. **

*** Thanks and happy reading. This chapter has heavy mature content. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby Rose<strong>

**Act VI: For Good**

**Song: My Mind –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

**[Rinoa's POV]**

_'Jin he kept making small sounds of discomfort all throughout his sleep, I can understand why he has been so stressed out lately. With that girl who is with Kazuya and Kazuya too after him and with him trying to protect me it is a lot to handle. As I watch Jin toss and turn in sleep he dreams of things most unpleasant. There is something about him that draws me to him and with each passing day, I fall for him. 'This' man who forced the most unholy things upon me and marked me. Deep down I could not find it in my heart to hate him for doing these things. It's all because of me that he acts the way he acts. Jin's face is full of sweat as I touch his puckering brow. The expression of agony painted itself upon my lover's face, but when I touch his face, the aching pain he expresses disappears from the fray. Jin seems to calm down every time I touch him. He says, "It is the nature of our species to be comforted by the mate if the other is in distress". I do not believe if that is true, but Jin he has saved me from so many things and for that I am in his debt. _

**[End of Rinoa's POV]**

Rinoa looked upon the handsome face of her lover as she moved on top of a dormant Jin. The weight shifted the bed and caused Jin to stir in his sleep. The Kazama heir slowly cracked his open his fluorescent golden orbs. Jin's eyes interlocked with Rinoa's brown ones as she lay on his nude chest and smiled at him. Jin placed his right hand on Rinoa's head and interlaced his fingers into her midnight hair. The CEO sighed and rubbed his hand through Rinoa's hair continuously.

_**"J-Jin?" **_Rinoa stuttered.

Jin looked downwards towards his young lover and responded back.

_**"Hmmm? What's wrong, Rinny?" **_Jin groggily spoke out.

Rinoa lifted herself up until, she hovered over Jin.

_**"I'm hungry…"**_ Rinoa said.

Jin chuckled to himself and closed his golden orbs for a brief moment.

_**"Hmmm…tell me what you are hungry for, because…I know what I want to eat…"**_ Jin whispered seductively.

Rinoa jumped off Jin and the bed and landed on the floor. The young angel's cheeks blushed an intense rosy hue. Jin lifted himself up a bit and smirked at his young paramour. The young devil got up and rose to his feet still unclothed from the previous morning. Rinoa gulped and scooted back as she tried to hide herself from Jin's prying eyes. Jin took hold of her arm, seized the young nude female bringing her to him.

_**"What's wrong? We already fucked each other senseless before and I have seen your beautiful body plenty of times. There's no need to try to hide yourself from me…Don't you find me attractive cause, I find you very intimating on my eyes," **_Jin spoke out in a state of heat.

Rinoa looked into Jin's lustful eyes as he smirked. Jin carried Rinoa back to the bed and placed her down upon it.

_**"Rinny lets make a deal," **_Jin said.

Rinoa looked at Jin and gave a nervous sigh.

_**"W-What do you intend on suggesting?" **_Rinoa said anxiously.

Jin smirked at Rinoa's question and moved on top of her.

_**"I'll take you out to eat if you let me consume your sweet body..." **_Jin whispered seductively into Rinoa's ear.

Rinoa gently placed both of her hands on Jin's shoulders. Jin took the time to absorb Rinoa's features in. Rinoa's brown eyes looked upon Jin's gleaming amber orbs. Jin pressed his forehead against Rinoa and closed his eyes as he listened to his lover's breathing. His heart beat hastened, as it was loud enough for Rinoa to hear in the stilled silence. Jin remained quiet and then turned his head towards the drawer. He remembered what had happened last night. The dragon, the bird, the crystal citadel, everything. Jin wondered if it had all been, but a dream. The young CEO lifted himself off Rinoa and pulled open the drawer. Within its shallow walls filled with Jin's most personal things. A pack of condoms, a stick of peppermint gum, a magazine of Shanghai's Bustling Beauties and a thunder materia. Besides all of these things, the Dragoon Spirit of Thor glowed. Jin scooted to the edge of the bed and sat beside the dresser drawer. Rinoa saw Jin pull out the glowing spirit stone and look upon the glowing orb.

_**"J-Jin? W-What is that?" **_Rinoa questioned nervously.

For moment, Jin stopped and took in Rinoa's auburn eyes gleaming in the light that seeped in through the window of the room. Her pale skin glowed in the light, as her cerise lips looked so enviable like the finest ruby. Rinoa's midnight bedhead went all over. Jin smirked, placed the glowing stone back in the drawer, and laid Rinoa back down on the bed. Rinoa felt Jin's piercing hardened asset poke her stomach. The female felt Jin place himself between her legs. Rinoa experienced Jin's hands wander all over her body as they reached her plump rosy tipped breasts. Jin licked his lips and placed his mouth upon his lover's right plump globe. Rinoa gave a breathless gasp and took a good hold of Jin's unruly night locks. Jin drank deeply from what his winged angel offered him. Rinoa let out small moans of pleasure as she tried to pull herself together. Jin placed his thumb on the unattended bulging flesh and fondled it. Rinoa gasped as Jin released his hold on her breasts. The young raven placed his right arm besides Rinoa's head and the left one down to his spearing member.

_**Song: Roses and Wine –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**_

Rinoa looked down and saw Jin align his hardened cock with her flower. Her eyes followed Jin's cock as it opened up her folds. Jin's eyes trailed their way to his lover's brown ones as they made direct contact with each other. Jin searched through Rinoa's eyes and found her fear of doing these unholy things. He pushed away Rinoa's strands of hair out of the way and felt her breathing hasten. Rinoa's heart pounded faster as Jin prepared Rinoa for what was to come.

_**"Rinny…shhh…calm down. It will feel good; I want you to feel me. I want to be close to you like we were yesterday morning," **_Jin said.

Rinoa placed her hands on Jin's well-toned nude chest. Jin nuzzled his nose into the nape of Rinoa's neck. Rinoa closed her eyes and sighed nervously.

_**"You're scared aren't you? Don't worry…I'll see to it that you scream my name out in ecstasy," **_Jin finished saying as he took his lover into a passionate kiss.

Jin's hardened shaft pierced through and made Rinoa gasp in shock making her emit a soft vocal. Rinoa released her mouth from Jin's mouth as he watches his partner's expression from above. Rinoa shut her eyes as she tried to deal with the intrusion inside. Jin waited until; Rinoa calmed down from the interference of him embedded in her. Jin remained motionless and pulled the covers over both of their nude bodies. Rinoa took in deep breathes and nodded to Jin to continue. Jin took her signal in and began to rock back and forth into her heated cavern.

Jin's pace hastened and so his grip on the bed sheets tightened. Rinoa held on to Jin as he moved his hips gave her deep slow thrusts.

_**"J-Ji-ii-ii-III-NNNN!" **_Rinoa slurred out.

Jin chuckled with squinting eyes as he continued his sweet torture on his lover below him. Rinoa pushed her head back into the pillow when Jin gave a deep thrust into her. The Kazama heir grunted and groaned with each thrust he gave to his female. Beads of sweat formed from Jin's pores and trailed down his face going to a stop at his chin. Rinoa screamed out.

_**"JIN! P-Please f-faa…aasss…f-fas…JIN PLEASE GO FASTER!"**_ Rinoa cried.

Jin's eyes went wide as heard Rinoa's pleas for him to go quicker.

_**"Rinny…**_**"** Jin whispered seductively.

_**"J-Jin…please don't stop," **_Rinoa pleaded.

Jin nodded and pumped faster into his lover as he took her into another passionate kiss. Jin's tongue penetrated deep into the contours of her mouth. The Kazama released his lover's mouth and trailed butterfly kisses down to her plump breasts once more. The Angel released a short yelp when she felt Jin's wet mouth cover over her rosy nipple. Jin sucked hard on her bulging flesh and then gave his attention to the abandoned globe that lay dormant in his direct vision. Rinoa took a good hold on Jin's wild raven hair as he bit down on her soft flesh. The raven caught wind of Rinoa's cries of pain as he bit her. Rinoa shut her tearing eyes as Jin switched their positions. Jin lay below as he placed Rinoa upon him. He knew his lover was not comfortable with the scandalous arrangement they have. Jin placed both of his hands on her hips and gave a shameless sigh.

_**"We're going to try this again, Rinny. I will guide you through this, so please ride me…"**_ Jin begged.

Rinoa looked down upon the beseeching amber orbs of her forming love and sighed. For a moment, she looked away thinking of when she would first feel the maturing pains her body would bring forth. Jin gripped on to Rinoa's face and brought her attention back to him.

_**"Rinny, look at me…I-I…R-Rinn-RINNY! GAH AH!"**_ Jin was cut off as he shouted out in shock of what Rinoa began doing to him.

Jin stilled his breath, immediately enthralled by the forbidden scene playing out before him as he gazed with lustful-weary eyes as Rinoa tilted her head back, her whole upper body perfectly straight and aligned, as the young angel pushed Jin's diamond hard asset within of her.

Rinoa's midnight hair hung completely down her back and shoulders, as she shivered from having Jin's throbbing cock inside of her once more, filling her up totally and providing a view that the typically stoic CEO could only describe as angelic in every way.

_**" J-Jin…" **_Rinoa groaned appreciatively as she used the curve in her back and the hand rooted solidly on Jin's stomach as control to slowly move her hips up and down the CEO's groin.

Each tortuously prolonged movement maked the raven's long, hot member glide in and out of Rinoa's flawless tight channel as the she let herself get comfortable in their new position and discover a secure tempo.

_**"Fuck…"**_Jin exhaled vigorously.

Jin traced his hands down to each of Rinoa's soft pale thighs as he watched his beautiful female get used to his body all over again as he brought him blissful gratification meant only for him to be subjected to.

_**"Ji-Jin, touch me…please,"**_ Rinoa breathed out unyielding pleasure that was starting to offer unbelievable irritation to her overall delight as her striking brown eyes glimmered despite the surrounding darkness of the gloomy bedroom where only mild splashes of silvery moonlight speared the room from the window.

The baffled Kazama sat up almost into a tight embrace by small thin arms as Rinoa erased her burden a little on top of Jin's groin so that the young CEO would finally have more control over their lovemaking as the couple brought their lips together that were promptly adapted as one, single individual. Jin watched as Rinoa closed her chocolate brown eyes, simply gave herself over to the dominating male, and solely consumed Raven barely detected how the female had wrapped her legs around his waist.

_**"JIN!"**_ Rinoa pleaded anxiously as she broke off their unpretentious but meaningful kiss, loving how Jin wasted no time in making their sex a bit rawer and pressurized, ravening in nature as Jin sought after out pure, restraint pleasure through his own body, the entrance of which making Rinoa cling to him in pure desire.

Half-lidded amber eyes watched intently as Rinoa's back arched while being inside her body and as every one of Jin's desperately thrusted up into her tempting channel, making his groin grind into Rinoa as she trembled in his arms.

_**"J-Ji..Jin…JIN!"**_ Rinoa sobbed out in tears, her supple body bounced up and down on Jin's lap at a terrifying velocity. The sound of skin clapping echoed in the bedroom, as she brought her hands to either of Jin's large shoulders for support as her cries began to overthrow her lover's, signaling to Jin that she was on the verge of sweet release. Jin felt shudders run up his spine from hearing Rinoa cry out his name as he slickly placed his lips to the opening of Rinoa's open throat.

_**"R-Rinoa…Ah!...I need to come inside of you…NOW!"**_ Jin howled out hoarsely unable to suppress the intense need that had his lower abdomen stiff with unbearable passion to experience respite, to finally reach that erotic summit with the female he loved that would have him quivering in good, indescribable paradise.

_**"…Jin I'm scared…"**_ Rinoa sobbed, flinging her raven head back as she savored in the awe-inspiring senses of Jin's hands on her hips influencing her soft rump in any kind of way he wished.

_**"Rinny…Don't be afraid…it will feel good…G-God…I-I…Ri-Rinoa! RINOA! I-I l-lu-luu-FUCK!" **_Jin growled out with an almost feral tone to his voice as he suddenly clasped Rinoa's smooth, grinding rear firmly inside of his hands as he emptied himself into his lover's warm wet womanhood. Jin's instincts took over as his body created the devil marks with the forming of the blue aura around him.

Rinoa wailed out in tears as Jin's hot venom filled her womb. The fiery sensation of Jin's demonic essence burned her insides like an unholy inferno. Rinoa screamed out in pure agony with Jin witnessing his lover's tears fall from her tightly shuteyes. Jin whispered sweet nothings to Rinoa as he rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her as she dealt with the pain.

_**"R-Rinoa…it's okay…it's going to be alright…ah…F-Fuck…"**_ Jin shuddered as he came into her continuously.

Jin hummed low in his throat, his eyes then screwed tight, as he felt his swollen member pulsate repeatedly as he continued pounding within his angel, each new time bringing out more of his thick, creamy essence to glaze Rinoa's wavering insides. The Zaibatsu's CEO completely lost himself in the shrouding jubilation that took him into to utter bliss.

Rinoa kept her body bent slightly backwards as she irregularly trembled with extraordinary gratification, trying to catch her breath as she relished being able to feel nothing but breathtaking paradise surrounding her body. Rinoa rested her head on Jin's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Rinoa sighed at Jin's soft touch of Jin's hands slowly slithered up the curvature of her lower back until they reached her shoulder blades; Jin offered support to Rinoa's tired body.

The panting, overwhelmed CEO held Rinoa's satiated form as he placed a soft kiss on right on her sweaty forehead. Rinoa's hair stuck to her face as she looked upon her passionate lover. The warmth of Jin's hands and their still conjoined bodies pressed against each other now served as a pleasant covering that enticed a tranquil laziness as Rinoa, continued to lean forward until she was lightly hugging the hardhearted CEO.

_**"Exhausted?"**_ Jin asked with a sluggish smirk as he began patting through Rinoa's unruly raven locks trying to straighten them again, Rinoa's head rested securely on top of Jin's shoulder with his hands only just stroking her.

_**Song: Drifing -Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**_

_**"Jin…"**_ Rinoa murmured sluggishly as her umber eyes struggled to stay open so she preserve the blissful moment to wallow in such serenity and absolute reprieve from the affection of Jin's hands examined carelessly through her hair after their astounding spells of their union.

_**"What is it, Rinny?" **_Jin questioned slothfully as he too struggled to stay awake.

_**"D-Do you love me?" **_Rinoa spoke out quietly. The question grabbed Jin's attention as his grip on her tensed up. Rinoa looked up at her lover as his eyes locked in with her's. Rinoa looked away and took Jin's silence as a _'no'_. Jin growled and forced a bruising kiss upon Rinoa's plump pink lips. Rinoa's eyes widened and then shut themselves as they filled with tears of elation.

Jin placed his forehead close to his lover's and spoke to her lovingly as he caressed her cheek_**, "Rinny…let me answer your question in the way I am most familiar with…" **_

Jin hastily placed himself between her legs and swept affectionate kisses traveling from her cleavage to just below her belly button. Jin trailed his fingers up along her slender form and found her nipple. He massaged it between his index and thumb until it hardened into a bulb doing the same with her other nipple, except that he massaged it between his lips.

Rinoa flushed pink, the moment she felt certain wetness around her, now hardened, bud. _**"Ji...nnn... s-sto..op...W-We al…already did this…"**_ she muttered. Ignoring her cries, he brought his hands down to her hips and readied his lover for another bout of pleasure

Jin paused a bit and examined her entire figure it was beautiful. So soft and smooth, Jin felt like the one he was going to go insane if he was not going to make love to her. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head; inserting himself into her body, he groaned. Rinoa jerked her head left and right, in agonizing pain, still managing to keep herself from crying in utter pain as she tried to cope with his intrusion. Jin combed his fingers through her long, dark hair and thrusted into her once again.

For a few minutes, Jin enjoyed seeing his love resist, but he was beginning to miss her moans. He wanted to hear how good of a job he was doing. His pleasure twisted into frustration as he thrusted deeper with each thrust. He gritted his teeth, hastily and braced himself steadily before thrusting into home.

_**"Jin…no…no more…G-God…J-Jin…no…ma…ma…mo-more…s-ss—sex…,"**_ she finally uttered through her closed lips. She flushed red and threw her arms around his neck, fingers entangled in his hair, she moaned desperately for another round to hit home. _**"JIN!"**_ she cried out arching forward. Satisfied with her reaction, he ran his fingers through her hair, entangling his fingers around each lock he came upon.

He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed and breathing heavily with pleasure. _**"You're so fucking tight,"**_ he croaked, wincing each time he sank into her at an incredulous pace. _** "Rinoa! I want to hear more!"**_ he sneered, slipping his hands underneath her, tugging at her body, trying desperately to initiate another moan from her lips.

_**"Jin…it…burns…JIN IT'S BURNING AGAIN! JIN THIS BURNING HEAT IS BACK! MAKE IT STOP! JIN-"**_ she choked on her tears, throwing her head back with a look that said otherwise. He jerked inside her, increasing his pace with each moan that escaped her mouth; hard motions against her front wall; Rinoa's moans grew louder. _**"J-Jin make it go away p-please! You promised! YOU FUCKING PROMISED TO MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! YOU PROMISED, JIN!"**_ she cried out, her legs and arms trembling in effort.

Jin nuzzled her neck with several kisses, whispering for her to quiet down. _**"And I will…just trust me…I trying to find out what your body is desiring…Shhh you're alright…so please…bear with me," **_he said, in a husky, reassuring voice_**, "I promised to you that I would make your pain go away and to figure out why your body is doing this to you. So accept me…let me go further then I already am going…Rinny…"**_

Jin's voice calmed Rinoa as she felt her womb change itself to accustom to Jin's wishes. Jin felt her abdomen underneath him moved as if it was transforming her insides. Rinoa took hold of Jin's shoulders and gasped at the mind-blowing torment as her body underwent through the final stages of her maturity. The Kazama growled upon feeling his member being crushed under the changes of her womb.

Jin remained upon his lover as he watched her head toss and turn in agony. The Zaibatsu CEO rocked back and forth into his lover feeling her soft walls allow further access into her sweet cavern. Rinoa finally broke into screaming. An alien feeling came over Jin as he turned Rinoa over on her stomach and took her from behind. Rinoa's eyes began to glow a pale blue as her body created a white aura around her. A deep azure glow casted itself around Jin's body and his devil tattoos formed on his body. Rinoa wiped her head back along with her hair and closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of Jin pumping into her such an intense force. Jin's eyes illuminated their golden hue under the state of his heat.

The room filled with the musky scent from both of the lovers' passionate raw lovemaking. Rinoa clawed at the silky bed sheets as her eyes shut tight. Jin leaned over and rested his head next to Rinoa's. Both panted heavily like a couple of heated animals as Jin nipped at his lover's ear. Small mewls carried out of Rinoa and into Jin's ear as he took in the sounds of what he was triggering.

The moonlight shining leaked through the thick curtains and created sparking beams of light in the bedroom.

_**"Jin…slower…."**_ she blurted through mumbled lips. Jin came in closer, tucking part of her hair behind her ear.

_**"What was that, Rinny?"**_ half of his lips quirked into a tiny smirk. Rinoa turned her head to him, meeting his gaze with a look of desperation.

_**"J-Jin I-I want to feel you! Please go slow, but take me hard…"**_ she begged, moreover, forced her lips into his. Jin kissed her back and pulled away, bracing himself to enter her once more. Jin flipped her over onto her back and lifted her waist up to allow him to get in deeper.

_**"Humph…You want to feel me, eh?"**_ he took a deep breath and slowed down his thrusts for is lover to feel every part of him.

Rinoa clenched her fists along the bed sheets changed her moans from short huffs and groans to long cries of pleasure.

_**"JIN!"**_ she breathed out. Jin sank back into her again, and with each slow thrust, Rinoa moaned, and with each moan, Jin got more and more lascivious.

_**"Ah…mmm…i-it feels…ngh…good doesn't it?"**_ his voice, soft and gentle.

Rinoa nodded and bit her lip when she felt her time to climax creeping closer. Jin gave a couple more thrusts into Rinoa until, she bellowed out in utter bliss to Jin's sweet torture.

_**"J-Jin I-I'm going to-!"**_ she screamed with her back arching with passion. _**"I need it, I need it! PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP! JIN!"**_ she implored. Rinoa's body thrashed underneath Jin's as he held her down and crushed his lips upon her plump cherry red ones. Rinoa experienced Jin's tongue explored the confinements of her mouth. Such passion and thirst drove Jin almost to the brink of insanity. Domination over the thing that controlled his lover that drove her to want to mate.

_**"R-Rinoa…nngah…Rinny…I-I know…gah…what is…is in you…if your s-still with me…ah…FIGHT IT! R-RIN-NO-NO-AHHHHH FIGHT IT!"**_ Jin beckoned out as he felt his time to release near.

Rinoa's glossy lifeless glowing orbs remained in a state of trace as Jin too was trying to fight off power of his devil gene's true sadistic nature to copulate. Jin roared out as he laced his fingers with Rinoa's. The Kazama heir grasped hard onto the young Heartilly's hands as he forced himself hard enough to rock the bed frame back to the wall. The forced brought Rinoa back to her sense. Jin gritted his teeth and pushed himself into her - so much that it hurt him as well. Rinoa looked into Jin's tired eyes and broke into tears.

_**"J-Jin! W-Why! Why is this happening to me?" **_Rinoa pleaded and laced her entire body around Jin trying to bring him as close as she could get him.

Jin sat Rinoa up on to his lap and held her close while he jerked into her repeatedly. Jin kept his love close to him as both experienced a silent blissful release. Finally, in the heat of the moment Rinoa breathed out her true feelings to her demonic lover before going unconscious from the toe curling release she was now experiencing.

_**"I love you, Jin..."**_ Rinoa whispered with tears welling up in her eyes. Rinoa finally gave into darkness as she fell into a deep slumber after all of the mind-blowing orgasms Jin had granted her.

The young devil smirked and gritted his teeth in anticipation. Jin gave a couple of more thrusts into Rinoa's flower, but not before, he whispered back his emotions to his unconscious female.

_**"R-Rinny…I lu-luv-I-I-I…ah…I love you…" **_Jin whispered back, in a wavering voice, straining to keep himself from cumming until he finally exploded into her; a trickle of blood and white traveled down her clit.

Jin still embedded in Rinoa laid on his back and placed Rinoa on his well-toned chest. He pulled a blanket over their exhausted bodies; Rinoa rested her head on his chest while Jin rested his chin on the top of her head. Jin's devil marking disappeared. His half-lidded tired golden eyes stared into space. Jin took a moment to rest his mind until he finally slowly drifted off to sleep with Rinoa in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: The Stage is Set –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack<strong>_

All over Kyoto sirens alarmed, the entire city as monsters came pouring down from the blood red moon. The sky blacked and thundered with rage as fire fell from its clouded anger.

**Kyoto Central Plaza, 10:15 p.m.**

Chey ran as fast as she could from the bloodbath. The bodies of the civilians lay on the floor beaten and broken. Chey stopped and balled her fists as hot stinging tears formed.

_**"Why? Why is this happening? The appearance of the new Queen, the Guardians, the ambush from the Shadaloo, even the beginning of Lunar Cry. The moon is crying monsters…and it's all because of the ultimate end for this world…I-I have to stop it! I have to try!" **_Chey cried out as she began to run towards the only help she could think of. The GARDEN floated high above the city as it crept ever so closer to Kyoto castle.

**Song: To Those Who Fight Further –Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Soundtrack**

_**Outskirts of Kyoto, 10:30 p.m.**_

The earth below Reiko's feet shook as she tried to fight off the restless monsters. Reiko soon was overwhelmed by the countless fiends that all ambushed her. Reiko screamed, but the sign of a giant shuriken driving off the ambushing monsters caused her to look back. Reiko's brown eyes widened when she saw Zero and Miku drive themselves into battle. The fire wolf jumped on one of the dragon type fiends and held on as it took off to the skies. Miku grabbed her weapon and threw it at multiple fiends. Reiko fell to her knees upon seeing a figure over shadow her and give her his hand.

_**"Reiko…" **_the young sayain said, as he extended his hand to her.

_**"F-Fair! You came back…with…with the enemy? What are you thinking! They could kill my father since he's defenseless in his stasis state," **_Reiko screamed out in a fit of rage.

_**"We're not here to kill you or your father. We're here to protect. I brought some of my friends to help. Zero told me your pop was a Guardian and so we're here to help you both!" **_Fair muttered.

_**"Fair…why…why would you…Fair…thank you…but how do you intend on moving my dad out of here? He's completely incased in that cocoon thing!" **_Reiko stated out to the goofy sayain.

Fair grinned and laughed out as he pointed to the sky. Reiko gave Fair a bemused look and turned around as she dropped to her knees. Standing was a monster of immeasurable proportions. Reiko's mouth dropped and she almost fainted from the sight of the giant, mutant dinosaur with rough, bumpy charcoal-grey scales, a long powerful tail and jagged, and bone-colored dorsal fins. The monster thundered out and looked down to the ant like humans below him. Reiko looked at Fair and watched him give a satisfied grin.

_**"F-Fair…what the hell…h-how did you convince…t-that thing…THAT BEHEMOTH OF A MONSTER…t-to help you? I see you got Miku to help even though, she tried to kill me and she killed my father once…a-and the High Summoner! AS WELL AS THE KING OF MONSTERS! WHAT THE FUCK GOES THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU CONCOCT SUCH THINGS!" **_Reiko shrieked out, her face read frustration all over it as she tried to cope with the idea of Fair's idiotic actions.

Fair shrugged away Reiko's anger and waved to the giant mutant lizard. Zero now back from the confinements of the Farplane, continued to fight off the growing numbers of fiends. Miku too was now cleansed from the grips of her Persona, fought beside the world leader as both warriors did their best to try to protect the Ex-Guardian. Reiko watched as the High Summoner summoned one of the ancient beasts of yore. The aeon Ixion. Electricity came forth from the portal he was summoned from as the thunder aeon burst forth from its prison. The gateway to the world it came from shattered into small crystal fragments. The electrical unicorn with the jagged spire upon its nose whinnied. The electricity it created from its body traveled up to its horn and escape into the air. Reiko saw Fair put out his sword and go into battle stance. The female Satanis Queen got the idea and put her fists up. The sky darkened overhead as thunder clash above and hit the spines of the mutant lizard. Fair bellowed out to the beast to take Reiko's father back to their airship, Ragnarok.

_**"G MAN TAKE REIKO'S POPS BACK TO RAGNAROK! THEN YOU'LL GET YOUR END OF OUR BARGIAN!" **_Fair smirked and saw the beast lean in to the demonic tree that held Kazuya's crystalized body.

The King of Monsters grabbed the tree by the roots and carefully broke open the encasing that held the crystal cocoon. Reiko looked up and shrieked in terror that he father could be crushed under the weight of that thing's fingers. She looked into Fair's mako blue eyes and gritted her teeth. That was the last straw the monster, the Guardians and the coming of the Angelis Queen made her blind with rage.

**Song: Vector to the Heavens by Sasukeshika (Youtube)**

Fair looked back at his crush and smiled. Reiko created a pale green aura around her as her eyes turned a pale purple. Both of the other two warriors drove off the fiends and saw Reiko transform. The Queen's whole body ascended into the air and went to the fetal position as she changed into her devil form. Fair's eyes widened with disbelief and backed away. Miku flashed herself to Fair's side and armed herself with her giant shuriken. Zero ran to his friends stead and growled. The flame in his tail burst in a state of fury.

_**"We have to kill her Fair…she is that kind of stubborn that won't listen to anyone…" **_Miku uttered bitterly.

_**"Fair I have already called every single Guardian to help with this fight…I am sorry Zak is coming to finish her off. We can only assist in trying to tire her out," **_Zero whispered with the tone of regret held in his gruff voice.

Fair shut his tearing eyes and nodded. All three Guardians ran into the fight, but soon were blown away by Reiko ascending to her final stage in her maturity. Reiko's final form resembled that of a Seraph. Reiko's feathers were completely black and she had four wings protruding from her back and wing ears that covered her eyes. Reiko's entire nude tattooed body except for her breasts and groin, which were protected by black feathers, stayed afloat. The group flinched when the Queen lifted her hand and pointed to them. Fair's eyes trembled at the sight of his main love under the control of the devil gene.

**Song: The Price of Freedom –Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Soundtrack**

_**"R-Reiko…" **_Fair trembled out, his entire body shook as he tried to yell some sense back into her. _**"REIKO! DON'T LET IT CONTROL YOU! Reiko…please…please listen to me…" **_Fair fell to his knees and then looked back to his friends.

Miku nodded and pull Zero by his collar. The fire wolf got the idea and went with Miku as he looked back at his friend. Fair observed both Guardians leave the area as he got to his feet and took a DMW out of his back pocket.

_**"Reiko…I don't want to fight you, but if it has to come down this…If you truly hate me that much…then I am sorry that I…I-I ever…"**_ Fair's eyes blazed with spite and with passion for Reiko. He hissed out the last words and felt stinging tears come forth at the task that befell upon him. _**"I'm sorry…"**_ Fair threw the DMW into the air as it scanned the battle field and called for battle's start_**, "Activating combat mode!"**_

**Song: The Price of Freedom by BelovedStar (Youtube)**

Fair reverted into his super sayain form and dashed off into the fray of struggle. Seraph Reiko instantaneously grabbed Fair by the neck and punched him in the stomach. Crimson blood drew forth from the young sayain's mouth as the pupil of his eyes dilated. Fair recovered quickly from the devastating blow and raise his head ever so slightly. Black unruly raven locks stuck to his sweaty forehead as his brow. Rage flared in the sayain's blue eyes and he quickly kicked Reiko in the leg and flew back. Thunder crashed down and flashed until the entire area was white showing only the blackened silhouettes of both lovers. Reiko opened the wings that covered her magenta eyes and the third eye on her forehead began glowing violet. Fair saw the crystal that is her third eye release a purple beam from her head. Fair evaded the blast by a hair and then went at her again. With every punch and kick he threw at her, she would block. Reiko grabbed by his leg and spun him around until she launched him into the air. Reiko fired her laser and it went straight through his chest. Fair screamed out in pain and fell to the ground bloody and beaten. Reiko flew down to the broken sayain and watched as he coughed up blood. Fair looked at the Queen and took hold of his sword that was blessed by the Goddess Cosmos.

**Song: Dust to Dust –Final Fantasy XIII Soundtrack**

Reiko looked at the sword and paused for a moment. Fair got up to his legs as they trembled in effort to stay up. Fair launched his sword at Seraphim Reiko and only the sounds of his agonizing screams filled the area. Thunder flashed and a crimson river flowed. The sight of Fair's speared body lay on the ground. Reiko looked at the young fire Guardian and then reality hit her. Fair looked up at the clouded sky with his blues eyes and chuckled. Rain began to pour and Reiko looked over Fair's motionless body. Fair felt the rain wash away the burdens of being a Guardian and trying to protect the one he loved. Reiko fell to her knees as she reverted back into her human form. Reiko pulled Fair to her and looked upon his body. The Mishima grabbed hold of the sword and pulled it out of his chest. The wounded sayain screamed out as the sword was pulled from his bashed up body. Reiko looked at the sayain as he calmed himself and gave a straining smile.

_**"F-Fair…D-Did I do…Was I the one who did this t-to you?" **_Reiko murmured out in disbelief. Fair shook his head, brought himself closer, and took Reiko into a short meaningful kiss.

_**"It wa…was nn-n-never your f-fault…i-i-it is Our's…W-We the…Guardians…w-we swore to p-pp-protect the people of t-this planet, b-b-but we failed…" **_Fair spewed forth blood and tried to laugh it off. Reiko held Fair close as her and brushed his bloody midnight locks away. Fair took hold of Reiko's hand and continued on with his sentence_**, "R-Reiko…listen to me…t-there i-is a legend t-that is very real…" **_More blood split forth from the young sayain's mouth. _**"There is something b-big coming…and it will fall…from…fr-from the sky…"**_

_**"F-Fair! Please…please stay with me! I didn't mean to do this to you! I'm sorry! Tell me…what is coming!" **_Reiko cried out in a panic.

Fair squinted his eyelids shut and tried to deal with the pain. Reiko watched Fair hissed and open his blue eyes slightly_**, "N-No i..it wa-wasn't your fault…bb-but…the thing…we a-are here to stop…is called P-Pandora De-Dei Reis. It will come and…and swallow the w-world until, there is nothing left…Reiko…" **_Reiko came closer and her head was pulled to his distressed beating heart_**, "I-I f-fought for the... both of us."**_

_** "Both... of us?" **_Reiko uttered confused.

_** "That's right... you're gonna..." **_Fair coughed up more blood and smiled at _**Reiko, "You're gonna..." **_Fair held Reiko down to his chest_**, "Live…Reiko…you'll be…my living legacy…" **_

Fair's hands droped to his side as Reiko sat up again, her face now was stained with his crimson blood. Reiko remained silent as tears fell forth. Fair wiped them away and looks over at his sword Elysium. The young sayain dragged it toward Reiko and presented it to her_**, "My honor... my dreams…they're yours now."**_

Reiko reached for the holy sword with one hand; eventually she grabbed with the other. Fair briefly touches Reiko's hand before; he pulls the sword towards her. Reiko looked into the dying eyes of the sayain and attempted to hold the burning tears of unending guilt

_**"So I am... your living... legacy," **_Reiko whispered.

Fair nodded and closed his eyes, smiling. Reiko looked over to the young sayain as she quietly said his name a couple of times before realizing what had happened_**, "F-Fair? Hey are you awake? Fair? FAIR! COME ON DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DAMMIT DON'T DIE! FAIR!" **_ Reiko now distraught looked up at the sky, screaming her grief. Reiko felt the rain pour down harder and her body now soaked in the sorrows of the heavens themselves as it they were crying for him.

Reiko got up and closed her eyes saying a few words before leaving_**, "I'm sorry…and goodnight, Fair…" **_

Reiko quietly walked away with grief held in her heart as she carried off his blade. Reiko now knew why the Guardians came to stop Pandora and she knew that she had to find out more about this new threat and what connection it had to her family, the Guardians, everything for time was now running out…

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy VIII**

**Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**

**Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**

**Final Fantasy XIII **


	7. Damnation and Salvation

**Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark attraction romance.**

*** Place Setting –This story is set during the Street Fighter X Tekken.**

*** This is a continuation of 'Roses Do Bleed'.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. **

*** Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby Rose<strong>

**Act VII: Damnation and Salvation **

**Song: The Great North Cave –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

For days on end, Reiko dragged Fair's sword behind her. Bruised and beaten by the wilderness and by the tired state of her body. Reiko sought out a village of some sort or at least a place she could rest. The sky clouded and filled with the grey sorrows of the land as it cries for help. The Satanis finally hit the end of the Wutai continent and the sound of waves from the beach soothed Reiko. Reiko stopped and took in the sight of the blue waters. All she could do was sigh at the idea of the only one besides her father who actually had cared for her was now dead. When Fair died somehow the world around her literally got colder. The sun then hid behind clouds and the land began to fall below freezing temperatures. The warmth of the world around her died and when she left Fair's body all she saw was him turning into ashes as he left a black shape of his body behind and two black wings embedded into the ground. The death of the fire Guardian through the world off balance.

Reiko continued onwards towards a destination not even she knew existed. The Isolation Barrier of the Wutai continent was no longer there. Reiko looked on and saw an old peddler resting down the road. The Satanis ignored the old hooded man and continued to the Thunder Crossing that lead out to the Spira continent.

_**"Young lady…I wouldn't go out there if I were you…There are dangers more terrifying out there than anything you have experienced here in your homeland," **_the old peddler said.

Reiko stopped and turned to elderly man.

_**"What's it to you old man?"**_ Reiko cried out bitterly.

_**"Eh he he he you can't go out to one of the most treacherous lands on this planet. The Spira continent is mostly known for its fiends. Terrible monsters of yore that refused to pass on. Only the strong such as a Guardian can pass by these terrors with such ease. Here my dear, take this DMW and map. It will guide you across the vast world of Pern. Beyond the safety of your home, there will be no respite for you, only the endless tortures of the journey that lies ahead. My dear welcome to what Pern truly is…" **_the old man said.

Reiko took the items and went on her way to the Thunder Crossing. Reiko stepped on to the electrical bridge and walked hearing the echoes of her shoes across the transparent floor. Crystals hung over the bridge as electricity traveled through them. The vast ocean beneath the floating bridge roared with anger. Thirty minutes into the crossing, Reiko looked back and saw her homeland in the distance. She sighed and went on her way only the sole determination of finding her father fueled the young woman to press on further. To fulfill Fair's wish in finding out what Pandora truly is and into expanding her father's rain into the new continent that was ruled under the World's leader High Summoner Zero. Certain Guardians governed each area of the world and Reiko knew she had to be careful. She had to be careful while entering this new area. Reiko heard the crystals emit a song from their very cores and signaling that she was close to the new continent.

**Song: Blue Fields –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

Reiko looked around and finally got off the bridge and looked around and took in the new landscape. The Satanis looked for a sign until she spotted one along the road.

_**"Hmmm, what do we have here? Dah semac du Despan. Eh? It's in another language! DAMMIT! I only know English and Japanese," **_Reiko threw Fair's sword to the ground in frustration.

A voice in the distance caught Reiko's attention and made her go into a fighting stance.

_**"That's because it is in Al Bhed…**_ _**Fryd y bynycedel pedlr…" **_the short raven-haired girl said in Al Bhed lastly.

_**"What did you say? Do you know who you are talking too? I am the daughter of Kazuya Mishima so, I demand some respect from someone like you!" **_Reiko yelled out.

**"Nuck, nuck, nuck! Muug pit! Oui cruimt keja sa cusa nacbald! Ymdruikr E ys dra uha fru cahd ouin umt syh du dra Vynbmyha... (Look bud! You should give me some respect! Although I am the one who sent your old man to the Farplane...)" **the shinobi spat out.

Reiko looked at the hooded shinobi bemused and scoffed at the ninja.

_**"I am surprised you made it this far, but this is as far as you go Reiko. I am the Guardian of water, the holder of the God Dragon Neptune, and carrier of the water dragoon spirit! I am Miku!" **_the cocky ninja shouted out with pride.

_**"M-Miku…y-you're the one who almost killed my father! You must die!" **_Reiko pointed out to the Guardian and dropped her things.

_**"Stand down daughter of the Guardian of old, I have no intentions in fighting you yet…I did help you in Wutai in getting you pops to safety right? So you're in my debt…" **_ Miku pointed out.

Reiko spat and sneered at the Guardian. Miku remained smiling and laughed out of pride.

_**"You don't have to worry about you dad…he's perfectly fine. Here catch!" **_Miku pulled out a green materia and threw it towards Reiko.

Reiko instantly caught the glowing ball and looked at the glowing orb puzzled over the fact on why a Guardian would help her. The Queen's deep amber orbs locked onto Miku's magenta ones. Her eyes expressed the cockiness she upheld in every thought and action she took. Reiko sneered at the Wutai princess and smirked.

_**"Tell me Guardian! Why are you helping me? What makes you think I won't kill you here and now?" **_Reiko smart mouthed out to the Guardian.

**Song: Reunion –Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Soundtrack**

_**"You want to know why…because you are afraid Satanis…You are afraid that you may be killed by us. This isn't your world anymore…I suggest you go back home Reiko and I highly recommend you don't try to expand your father's rule over to this continent. You're in my jurisdiction you son-of-a-bitch. This is Guardian territory and you are sure stupid for even coming here…do you know why?" **_Miku taunted.

Reiko looked at the Guardian and gritted her teeth in anger, before yelling out_**, "Why?"**_

_** "Because we are all here…You are surrounded!"**_ Miku shouted out.

Reiko looked all over and saw the entire Guardians jump out from their hiding places. Zak landed on his feet with a giant sword in hand and the fire dragoon spirit of his deceased friend.

_**"You are much trouble then you look. Reiko Mishima you are under arrest for murder of Fair Briefs. Thanks to you, the planet is now unbalanced the element of fire is one of the main sources that keeps all life alive. The entire planet is entering the stages of degradation and the inhabitants of our world blames it all on you and your father. For you and your father's crimes, you both shall be put under trial. Under the Court of Syrus you all will put on a death sentence. I hope you enjoyed your last moments of freedom because that is the price for your sins," **_Zak smirked and gave the signal for all of the Guardians to go in for the attack.

Reiko's eyes widened and she screamed out in terror. The Guardians of Earth and Dark grabbed Reiko by the arms and held her down. Reiko tried and tried to get out of the grip of both of the Guardians. Zak pulled out a vial holding a black substance within.

_**"Hold her down…I want her to have a taste of our own suffering. Let's see how she fairs when we inject her with the stigma…"**_ Zak downed the stigma into his mouth and held it there. Reiko gnashed her teeth and trembled at the sight of the leader of the Guardians. Zak knelt down and gripped Reiko's face. Zak took Reiko into a kiss and passed on the stigma to Reiko.

The stigma acted quickly and Reiko's body began to shiver in response to the sickening illness. Zak released his hold on Reiko. Reiko's eyes squinted in pain as she threw up a black discharge. Zak liked his lips and lapped up the trail of stigma that flowed down his leaking lips.

_**"Now I know why Fair wanted you so much…you taste delicious…I have a better idea than taking you in to the Court…Take her to my chambers and I'll show her what true pain means…" **_Zak's mako eyes glowed with a tainted lusting aura as he smirked to his prey. The sayain walked away with his sword hanging from his back holster. The hybrid sayain stopped and gave his last thoughts to the Satanis Queen. _**"Hmm…I know what happens when your kind gets pregnant…Reiko. Once you get pregnant, you lose all of your powers due to the devil gene inside of you being passed on to the next generation. In addition, once the cocoons that hold your offspring are removed from your body you die automatically and if I recall, I am stronger then you'll ever be. So by the day is out, you will already be tainted with your species own biological the death sentence. Just like the people you made suffer I will make you feel how they felt…See you later tonight…"**_

Reiko's eyes widened with fear to such an extent she began to bellow out.

_**"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" **_Reiko cursed out.

_**"Humph…once you're carrying…you'll be incompetent. You won't be able to use your devil gene and even if you try to abort it, you'll still die. So enjoy your last days because daddy won't be there to help you...Take her away!" **_Zak roared, the sayain opened up a portal to his destination and disappeared into the black mist.

Reiko bawled out in tears, screaming out her frustration to the world.

_**"Please…please you all have to help me! I never killed Fair! Please! Don't let him to that to me!" **_Reiko's begging amber orbs searched all of the Guardian's eyes for any trace of sympathy, but none was found.

The Sound Guardian looked into the eyes of the Mishima. Her warm caramel colored eyes looked away from Reiko's and followed her lover, the Earth Guardian behind, as all of the other warriors followed behind dragging Reiko with them. Stinging tears overwhelmed the female and the soon the feeling of being all alone hit her. Nobody would listen or even help her. She knew that she had to find a way to get out of Guardian territory with her father and back to Wutai where they truly belonged, but time was racing against her and soon she would probably fall victim to the decree of her species.

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Final Fantasy VIII **


	8. There's Blame to Share

**Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark romance.**

*** Story placement- continuation of Roses Do Bleed.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. **

***Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby Rose<strong>

**Act VIII: There's Blame to Share**

**Song: Seal of the Wind ~The Three Trials~ -Final Fantasy X-2 Soundtrack**

Jin stirred in his sleep as he felt the rising sun's rays seep through the cracks of the closed curtains. His caramel eyes slowly split opened and sluggishly scanned his surroundings. The Kazama ran his fingers through his slick black hair and looked down noticing he was still embedded in his young angelic lover. Jin smiled and kissed Rinoa's forehead lightly. He gradually moved Rinoa beside him and slipped out of his young lover. Jin gasped and got off the bed that supported his passionate lovemaking. He covered Rinoa's nude body with a cover and made his way to the master bathroom. Jin quickly relieved himself of fluids and turned on the hot water to the shower. Steam flew out of the hot water and into the air. The CEO slipped into the shower and let the water wash away the musky scent of sex and the sweat from his activities with Rinoa. Jin leaned against the marble wall and rubbed his face with a warm washcloth. The scent of lavender hit Jin's sense and he smiled when he felt two slim arms wrap around his slick waist.

_**"Rinny…you should be resting. Please go back to bed…"**_ Jin said sensually.

Rinoa nodded her head in disagreement and held on to her protector. Jin took hold of her hands and turned around.

_**"Hmm…then do you want to take a shower with me?" **_Jin asked. The Kazama pushed Rinoa's hair out of her face. Rinoa nodded and Jin turned the showerhead off and turned the bath on. Rinoa was pulled down and placed between Jin's legs.

Jin leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Rinoa laid back against Jin's nude chest and drowned in the sensations of the bathwater. The water flowed through the cracks of both lovers bodies. Rinoa grabbed the washcloth and some soap to wash herself with. Jin's amber orbs opened and stared down upon Rinoa.

_**"Rinny...want to go out after this?" **_Jin questioned, as he rubs her shoulders.

Rinoa nodded and continued with her bath. Jin looked at her and kissed his lover's shoulder.

_**"Okay…after we shower I'll take you out to eat and to see the town," **_Jin whispered lovingly.

An hour past and Rinoa decided to get out of the bath. Soon after Jin followed and both quickly dried themselves, off. The young CEO could help, but give a quick smack to his lover's butt, which caused her to yelp. Rinoa turned around with the towel wrapped around her body and slapped Jin in the face. Jin's head flew back and a red mark from her hand was left imprinted upon his left cheek. A chuckle left Jin's lips as he placed his hand on his burning cheek trying to rub out the pain.

_**"Don't do that…" **_Rinoa uttered coldly.

_**"Why not? What's the difference, me giving you playful smack on your ass or you getting you the fuck of your life?" **_Jin questioned as he used the towel that covered his waist to dry off his hair. Rinoa closed her eyes and could only hear her lover snicker at her action. _**"Rinny open your eyes…" **_

Rinoa opened her eyes a saw Jin's full nude body. Her cheeks lit up an intense crimson red with the sight of Jin. Jin walked to Rinoa and grabbed her hands. Rinoa gasped and felt what Jin wanted for her touch.

_**"It feels good doesn't it? Without this I could not show my love to you…" **_Jin said gently, Jin made Rinoa rub his shaft up and down until she let go of his member.

_**"…I'm…" **_Rinoa whispered.

_**"You're what?" **_Jin demanded coldly.

_**"I'm afraid…I'm afraid of you…"**_ Rinoa replied softy.

Jin's golden orbs turned away from Rinoa and all that could be heard was his disappointed sigh. The Kazama scratched the back of his head and walked away from his lover in silence. Rinoa wiped away falling tears and within those ten minutes, Jin dressed himself in his black leather-riding jacket, black leather riding pants and his riding boots. The sound of the bedroom door slamming made Rinoa yelp. Rinoa fell down to the tiled floor of the master bathroom and sobbed heavily. The young angelic female curled up in the fetal position and continued wept. Outside Jin leaned against the master bedroom's door and listened to his lover's loud sobs. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Jin covered his face with his hands and took notice of a few tears falling from his eyes. Jin wiped looked at his moist hands and whispered his love's name to himself.

_**"Rinoa…" **_Jin whispered to himself.

Jin got up from where he sat and went back into the room. Jin walked across the wooden flooring and into the master bathroom. Rinoa was found on the floor. Her cries now ceased with the Kazama heir towering over her. Jin knelt down and picked Rinoa off from the floor. Rinoa refused Jin's help as she slapped him in the face. Jin held her hands down and carried her off to his bed. Jin left the bathroom, placed Rinoa on his bed, and covered her body with the silky black covers.

_**"Shhhh…Rinny…I'm sorry for upsetting you…I want you stay here and rest while, I go out to buy you some clothes, okay?" **_Jin said lightly, he kissed Rinoa on the forehead and smiled at her, before she fell asleep.

Jin left the room and closed the oak door behind him. The CEO locked the door and left Rinoa alone. Jin made his way down the lighted hallway. Pictures of scenery were hung all over the walls. Jin finally, made his way to the garage and to his collection of cars and motorcycles. The CEO chose a black motorcycle and started up the engine. Jin got on the bike and rode out of his home. Wind hit Jin's face as he got on the road to the shopping centers of Kyoto. The lights from the city were bright and full of color. Jin eyed a certain female clothing store called "Forever 21" and turned into the curve to park. Jin turned off the motor and walked into the store.

**Song: Town Where the Sunlight Doesn't Reach –Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Soundtrack**

The Mishima's CEO looked around at the brightly lit store, went to a clothing rack, and began sifting through the clothes. A young woman who worked at the store came up to the CEO.

_**"Excuse me, sir. Do you need any assistance?" **_the young blonde-haired woman asked the young Kazama.

Jin looked at the young woman and sighed.

_**"I'm looking for something for my girl…" **_Jin spoke under his breath. Jin looked at the store employee in embarrassment.

_**"Ahhh, I see ok then let's look around shall we?" **_the female employee requested. Jin nodded in agreement and followed the worker to a clothing rack. The employee pulled out a loose white tank top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. _**"Is she a large, medium or a small?" **_the employee asked.

_**"She's a small," **_Jin said. The employee nodded and gave Jin a couple of small shirts, dresses, pants, a couple of sweaters and some boots and high heels. Jin grunted at the stack of clothing as he walked his way down to the cashier.

_**"Okay, we have three skinny jeans, four shirts, two dresses, two sweaters, two pairs of boots and three pairs of heels. That brings your total to 4,000 gil sir," **_the female worker replied.

Jin pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card. Once he finished paying, Jin walked out of the store and placed the bag of clothes in a storage compartment the motorcycle had. Jin restarted his motorcycle and left the shopping center. The cold wind that hit Jin's face made him numb. The road home was long and the city was already far behind. Finally, Jin reached his mansion home and entered it through the underground garage. Jin parked his bike and switched off the engine. The sound of his footsteps echoed across the cement of the garage as he advanced to the door that lead into the main hallway. Jin entered the hallway and climbed the stairway that served as a pathway to the master bedroom. Two great oak doors with trees and floral designs craved into it opened up to Jin's push.

**Song: My Mind –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

The room inside still darkened with the envy of the light that seeped through the curtains. Rinoa had buried herself deep in the covers and slept on. Jin looked at his lover and threw the bag aside on the couch. The Kazama discarded his current clothing on the floor and put on a pair of black sweats. Jin slipped under the covers and brought Rinoa closer to him. Rinoa's hand grasped onto Jin's chest and her soft touches caught the devil carrier's attention. Jin already knew that the dangers on this continent had heightened. Jin knew something was happening and he felt the pressure of trying to keep Rinoa safe, running a big corporation, and worrying about people trying to kill him. Jin turned his head towards his sleeping angel and finally made up his mind for her safety. Jin turned to his side and lightly shook Rinoa to awaken.

_**"Rinny…Rin wake up…" **_Jin whispered.

Rinoa's tired eyes cracked open upon hearing Jin's smooth voice roll out effortless from his slightly pink lips. Rinoa rubbed her eyes with her hands and the silky covered her nude body fell off and presented it to the devil heir. Jin made a small vocal of approval and got out of the bed to put his clothes back on. He threw the bag at her and smirked. Rinoa opened the bag and saw it filled with women's clothes. She smiled and searched through the variety of outfits.

_**"Rinoa hurry up and change. We are leaving immediately!" **_Jin said sternly.

Rinoa looked up at Jin and answered back as she put on her undergarments, a loose white tank top and navy blue skinny jeans_**, "Where are we going?" **_

Jin sat at the edge of the bed as he put on his red fighting gloves underneath his black leather jacket_**, "I don't know…" **_Jin replied.

Rinoa looked at her lover and sighed.

Jin turned around and leaned into kiss her gently. The kiss was soft and deep. Jin detached himself from his host and got off from the bed. Rinoa put on some dark umber brown buckled boots and Jin opened the door to the hallway.

_**"Come on were leaving," **_Jin held Rinoa by the hand both walked into the light and closed the door leaving the room in utter darkness.

**Song: The Spy –Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

Jin took long strides and pulled his lover behind him. Both quickly down the hallway to the garage. Jin walked faster and Rinoa was now running behind to catch up. The knob to the garage opening the doorway to it. Rinoa looked around in awe and then back at Jin who already was by a navy blue Camaro waiting for Rinoa to come to him.

_**"Rinny…let's go,"**_Jin beckoned.

Rinoa turned and nodded as she took one last glance at the soon to be abandoned home.

_**"Jin are you going to abandon all of this?" **_Rinoa questioned.

Jin walked to his lover and looked around at his collection of vehicles. The Kazama sighed and leaned against the current car he chose to take.

_**"They are only material objects, I bought for my own pleasure, but they are nothing compared to you. I need not such material things to make me feel happy. They just attach people to a thing that is not even alive," **_Jin said, the male pushed himself off of the car and opened the passenger side door of the Camaro_**, "Come on were leaving this continent…"**_

_** "Wait…we're leaving this continent entirely? Jin…how do you intend to get off this continent?" **_Rinoa answered back.

Jin gave Rinoa a questionable glare_**, "Don't worry I'll find away…"**_

Rinoa nodded and got in the car. Jin closed the door behind her and went to the driver's side. Jin opened the driver's side door and got in closing the door behind him. The sound of the engine roared and the car backed away and left the garage. Things seemed to pass by quickly, Rinoa could only look out at the city that seems to get smaller, and smaller it got. She tried to understand all that had happened over the past few months. Jin remained silent and focused on driving while; Rinoa continued looking outside of the desolate wasteland that was now under Zaibatsu control. Jin smiled and opened the glove compartment. The popping sound caught Rinoa's attention and Jin grabbed a piece of mint-flavored gum.

_**"You want one?" **_Jin offered Rinoa.

_**"No. I'm alright…can I put on the radio?" **_Rinoa asked nervously.

Jin smiled and nodded.

_**"Thanks," **_Rinoa said shyly, she blushed and turned on the radio. Jin chuckled upon hearing Rinoa squeal to the song that came on.

**Song: For Good –Glee Soundtrack (You don't have to use this version use whatever 'For Good Wicked' song you want. This one is just for the radio not for the upcoming part….')**

_** "You actually like this?" **_ Jin half teasing half embarrassed, he looked at his lover singing one of the notes.

_**"I'm limited, Just look at me. I'm limited.," **_Rinoa looked at Jin and smiled while she sang the rest of the lyric. _**"And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do Glinda. So now it's up to you, For both of us. Now it's up to you!" **_

Jin saw Rinoa signal her hands for him to join in and Jin looked away embarrassed and red in the face_**, "I-I don't think so. R-Rinny? RINNY? Hey what are you-"**_

Rinoa pinched Jin on the arm and forced him to sing_**, "NOW STOP BEING SUCH A HARD ASS AND SING!"**_

_** "Ouch! Okay, okay…I'll sing with you…um…I'm not really much of a singer…Rinny…"**_the Kazama sad under his breath.

Jin turned and could only see her crossed expression. Rinoa gave him a pouty face and scolded him_**, "Sing! Stop thinking for once and just let yourself go! Don't**_ _**think. Just let out whatever is bugging you. It sometimes helps to sing so come let's hear it!"**_

Jin looked at Rinoa and cleared his throat a bit. He then let all of his worries go and sang along with Rinoa_**, "I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them and we help them in return." **_Jin stopped and gave Rinoa an irritable sigh. _**"Rinoa I'm not going to do this…" **_

_** "Why?" **_Rinoa irritably said.

_**"Because it is a stupid thing to do, I have my own ways of 'relieving stress'," **_Jin looked at his lover and placed his hand on her leg while he gave it a small squeeze.

Rinoa hit Jin's hand away and crossed her arms together.She looked away from Jin and spoke to Jin_**, "Something other than sex Jin!**_ _**I won't do anything with you unless you sing!" **_

Jin parked the vehicle on the side of the road and shut the engine along with the radio. Rinoa looked at the radio shut off and she began frowning.

_**"Rinny…look at me…I'm not those type of guys that is always going out to parties or is ready to have fun at the split second. I'm something much more than any of those men. Now I am truly sorry that I cannot show you a good time, but you can't force something on me that I don't want to do. Rin are you listening to me?" **_Jin scolded, his eyes locked in with Rinoa's turned head and saw that she was ignoring him. _**"RINOA! LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" **_

Rinoa remained quiet and bit her lip when she heard Jin yell at her. She held her tears back and back talked to the angry CEO_**, "LIKE WHEN YOU FORCED ME INTO SEX WITH YOU!"**_

Jin remained quiet and unbuckled his seat belt. Rinoa saw the anger building up under his calm demeanor. Jin brushed his fingers through his black hair and leaned against the window looking out. He stayed put for a while and opened the driver's side door letting him out. Rinoa watched the troubled Kazama lean against the car's hood and stare out into the desolate wasteland. Jin remained outside until Rinoa finally emerged from the car too. The Kazama never turned to see his lover's tearing face. Rinoa's voice ripped through Jin's hardened exterior and what she said caught his attention.

_**"I'm sorry…" **_Rinoa said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Jin turned his head and his anger seems to disappear upon seeing Rinoa cry.

_**"Rinny…" **_Jin spoke quietly.

Rinoa wiped her tears away and looked up at a towering Jin. _**"It is my fault that you are feeling needs to take me every time I'm near…I ask forgiveness." **_

Jin placed his hand on Rinoa's cheek and kissed her. Under his breath, he whispered_**, "And it is my fault for forcing you…But then I guess we know there's blame to share." **_

_** "Jin…I let's go now…please…I'm tired of being here. I want to leave," **_Rinoa said. Jin nodded and opened the door to the passenger's side letting Rinoa in. Jin closed the door and got in through the driver's side. The car started up and continued on its way to the end of the continent in the north.

Rinoa leaned her head against the window and looked out at the passing by scenery. Jin remained quiet and sighed.

_**"Rinoa are you hungry?" **_Jin asked, Rinoa looked at Jin and nodded. _**"Okay, when we hit a gas station I'll get us something." **_

_** "Jin…thank you." **_Jin looked at Rinoa and saw her smile lightly. He gave a halfhearted smirk and continued on driving out into the dusty road.

**Soundtracks used: **

**Final Fantasy X-2**

**Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**

**Final Fantasy VIII**

**Glee Soundtrack Vol. 2 **


	9. Leaving to the New World

**Author's Note: **

*** Story type -A dark attraction romance.**

*** Story placement- continuation of Roses Do Bleed.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**

*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. **

*** Thanks and happy reading. This chapter contains mature themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby Rose<strong>

**Act IX: Leaving to the New World**

**Song: Oppressed People –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack **

The sound of the engine coming down the dusty road roared. Tire tracks trailed behind the vehicle and dust flew everywhere. Inside the car, Rinoa leaned her head against the window and Jin could only take a quick glance at his sleeping lover. Jin licked his lips in anxiety as he tried so desperately to control his need to make love to her at the moment. Rinoa moved to her head towards Jin's side and grabbing his attention. Jin growled in response to his lover's movement as his grip on the stirring wheel tightened. Jin rubbed his eyes in sexual frustration as he finally saw in the distance a gas station and a motel. He pumped the gas harder and hurried on his way to the rest stop. The car finally swerved into the parking lot and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. The Kazama sighed and looked over at his sleeping angel. Rinoa remained under her napping spell until, Jin finally leaned into kiss her forehead.

_**"Rin…wake up…" **_Jin began to kiss downwards to Rinoa's neck and then licked upwards to her mouth as he took her into a desperate kiss. Rinoa's sleepy eyes shot wide-open when she felt Jin take possession over her mouth. Saliva trailed away from both of the lover's mouths as Jin wiped away the fluid from his lips all the while with a sexy smirk on his face. Jin placed two fingers under her chin to lock her eyes with his. _**"Rinoa...come on let's go eat…" **_Jin smiled and opened the door to his side of the door.

Rinoa watched Jin round the car as he came over and opened the passenger side of the door. Jin opened the door and unbuckled Rinoa out from the seat she sat in. The sexy CEO noticed of some saliva still on her face from their kiss. Jin wiped away the trail of saliva and gave put his hand to his lover. Rinoa looked up at Jin and gave him a small smile.

_**"Come on…let's go…" **_Jin spoke softly, he took Rinoa's hand into his and both were walking down the cement sidewalk hand in hand, as they headed towards the diner. Jin and Rinoa stopped at the doors to the old rustic diner. The sound of old 50's music muffled from outside. Rinoa looked at Jin as he opened the doors to the diner itself. Travelers from all over sat in the stalls waiting for their orders. Some rested and some stood in line at the small shop waiting to be served. Cigarette smoke filled the air and some of the regulars turned towards the demonic lovers. Awkward glances came and went at both lovers. Jin protectively pushed Rinoa behind him and sighed. Finally, a waitress came with two menus in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The woman coughed hoarsely and placed the almost finished cigarette on the very tip of her lips as she swayed her hips back and forth. Rinoa peeked from around Jin's back and looked upon the woman who's cheap make-up and beehive tried to hold what was left of this woman's once proud youth. The waitress looked at Rinoa with a menacing then grumbled and murmured her curses of hate towards those young girls who were more prettier and younger then she could ever be. Jin took hold of Rinoa's arm and kept him behind her as he glanced at all of the scary looking older men who eyed Rinoa. The waitress sat both of the couple in a stall near two men, one who's teeth bulged out and another who reeked of booze.

Jin sat near Rinoa and put his arm around her possessively he glared at both ragtime showmen with his angry golden piercing eyes. Both hoodlums grumbled and sneered at the devil male and turned their backs back over to their usual business. Rinoa watched Jin lean his head back against the soft red leather cushion that presented itself to him. The young angel sighed and grabbed the menu to see what was for lunch. Jin picked his head up and leaned it against Rinoa's as he looked at the menu with her.

_**"Hmm…what do you want to eat?" **_Jin asked as he kissed her forehead.

Rinoa remained silent and retained her concentration on the menu. Jin chuckled and moved his right hand on to her leg to give a playful squeeze.

The ravened hair girl gave a short yelp, alerting the rest of the diner of Jin's actions towards her. Rinoa looked at Jin and pouted. The Kazama looked down and laughed at Rinoa's face then, he took the menu away from her and caused her to whine_**, "Jin Kazama! Give that back!" **_Rinoa climbed onto Jin's lap to try to reacquire the menu Jin stole from her. Jin hung the menu overhead and waved it around teasing his girlfriend. Rinoa tried to reach for the menu, but gave a short breathy huff of air as she felt Jin nip at her shirt that covered her breasts. Angry and embarrassed, Rinoa kicked Jin out of the stalls and on the checkered tiled floor. The CEO fell back and hit his head on a chair leg. The menu flew out of his hands and Rinoa caught it smiling. Jin winced at the pain and rubbed behind his head trying to cease the pain. His golden eyes trailed upwards to his lover and they could only see a girl blowing a raspberry at him and returning to reading the menu. He smirked and hoisted himself up.

Jin walked back to the stall and grounded his two hands upon the table. The sound of his demanding hands caught Rinoa's attention. She looked upwards and saw Jin's lusting eyes cast down to his nervous lover_**,**_ _**"Rinoa…" **_Jin took away the menu and placed it down to gain his lovers attention. Rinoa looked away blushing and felt Jin catch her face to bring her to him.

_**"Jin…come on…not here…please," **_Rinoa pleaded with Jin. Jin smirked and closed his eyes, as he nodded 'No'. The CEO grabbed Rinoa by her hand and dragged her out of the diner. Rinoa almost fell to Jin's hasty actions as he went to the hotel check in. Jin rang the small bell repeatedly in trying to get someone's attention.

_**"HEY!" **_Jin yelled out in frustration. The Kazama heir looked around and released Rinoa's arm to check the back room. Rinoa waited for a while and then saw Jin emerge smiling and eating a granola bar. _**"There's no one here…"**_

_**"J-Jin where did you get that? That's not yours and we shouldn't even be here!"**_ Rinoa whispered out annoyed.

Jin chuckled and went back into the back room. Rinoa saw Jin come out with a box of food and some glowing orbs. She watched as Jin looked through the drawers and take whatever was needed for the road ahead. Jin grabbed one of the glowing orbs in his hand and chuckled_**, "I've heard about these orbs…how they allow the individual to use a variety of elemental powers." **_

_**"Jin…I thought you wanted to…" **_Rinoa quietly stopped as she saw Jin come up to her.

_**"Hmmm…I do want to take you, but under these circumstances we don't have the time for such a luxury. Come on, before those thugs in that rug bee time of a diner finds out." **_Jin pushed Rinoa in front of him and both left the hotel check in.

Rinoa hurried to the car and looked behind her seeing Jin take his time walking to the car. Jin finally reached the car and pressed the button on his keychain to unlock the car. He gave Rinoa the box and opened the car door to put in the box. Rinoa packed the box of provisions in and then got in the car herself. Jin followed behind and started up the engine. The vehicle backed out and rushed out of the parking lot into the dusty road.

**Song: Beyond the Shards by Kate the Great 19 (Youtube)**

Jin remained focused on the road for a while until he looked over and spotted that his lover was holding her maiden area in pain_**, "Rinoa…" **_Jin said gently as he placed his hand upon her hands. Rinoa looked at Jin with puffy red wet eyes.

_**"J-Jin…it's starting…again," **_Rinoa cried out. Jin pulled the car over and unbuckled his seat belt to check Rinoa's claim.

_**"Show me…"**_ Jin softly spoke. The Kazama watched as Rinoa hesitantly unbuckle her skinny jeans. Jin assisted Rinoa and then pulled them down enough for him to see her panties.

Jin rubbed her womanhood softly and kiss Rinoa's sweaty forehead.

_**"Shh…shh…I'll make it go away…" **__Jin pressed a finger into her and caused Rinoa to cry out._

Rinoa hissed in pain and shot her head back against the car seat. The pain was severely mixed with pleasure and agony. Jin pulled down Rinoa's panties and saw her womanhood swollen and tightening up like some animal in heat. His golden eyes couldn't leave the tantalizing sight that bestowed upon him. Jin's eyes glowed golden and the devil marking appeared under his eyes. The Kazama gritted his teeth and then felt his member beg for release from its leathery prison. _**"Jin…what's wrong with me?" **_Rinoa said in tears.

Jin leaned back and adjusted his chair back to make way for another individual. Rinoa watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down allowing his asset to reveal itself in its full glory. She could only figure out what had to be done to make the swelling stop. Rinoa pushed her boots off, then her skinny jeans, followed by her panties. Jin tapped his foot anxiously wait for his prize. Rinoa crawled over to Jin as he helped her over to the driver's side. Finally, Jin placed both of his gloved hands on Rinoa's hips and brought him down upon the demon that waited to reconquer the holy land. Rinoa gasped and held onto his shoulders as he slowly dig his way into her swollen cavern. Jin hissed in astonishment on how tight she had gotten in her heat. He could only smirk and continue until; he was all the way in. Both lovers panted and Jin finally began moving his hips in and out of her. Rinoa released short huffs of relief and allowed her Kazama to make love to her. Jin wanted more so he lifts up Rinoa's shirt and bra to suck on her concealed bosom. Rinoa gasped for air and held onto Jin during his ministrations on her body. The devil sucked and bit his lover's breast with a lusting hunger to devour more of her body. Soon the intense heat rose too much for him to bear and he hastily took off every garment off his and Rinoa's body to allow them to move more fluidly. Jin dragged his lover to the back seat and his lips crushed themselves upon her globes once more.

Rinoa moaned out and listened intently to harsh clapping of skin. Jin's thrusts were fluid and fast. Jin's grip on Rinoa's hip loosened for some quick fluid thrusts. His hands wandered down to his fast moving shaft and Jin used his fingers to put more stimulation on his lover's clitoris. Rinoa pushed her head back and screwed her eyes tight. Jin chuckled and leaned on his left elbow that supported him next to Rinoa's head. His cock nudged and leaned against Rinoa's maiden walls in hopes for hitting that one sweet spot that would bring his lover to eternal bliss.

_**"Ngh…ah…i-it feels g-good doesn't it? Ah…you feel so good…Rin," **_Jin leaned in and whispered. The Kazama rested his head on Rinoa chest, brought his hand from its labor, and brought it up to fondle his lover's breasts. Rinoa let out a short mewing sound of pleasure. The female smiled with her mouth slightly opened as she took in the pleasure that was now mounting up.

_**"J-Jin…ah…J-Jiiinnnn…God…GOD! JIN THERE! RIGHT THERE!"**_ Jin heard his lover's plea and began to pound in that same area.

The navy blue Camaro bounced up and down on the side of road. The windows fogged up, a hand slapped itself upon the window, and another strong one took the small frail hand unto its own and gave it a small squeeze. Inside Rinoa let out a loud yelp when Jin gave one of his much harder ones. She threw her head back and called out to him 'faster' and 'harder' she would beg.

_**"If I go harder, then I can't really go fast, can I Rinny?"**_ Jin said, with an air of intelligence. _**"Sorry, Rinny. You can't have it both ways." **_he muttered under his breath and slid his hand underneath her head, bringing her up.

_**"Jin!"**_ she shrieked as she sat up on his lap, wrapping her legs around his back and her arms clawing at his neck. _**"Jin! It hurts…so much,"**_ she reminded, plaintively.

_**"I know, now shut up." **_Jin grunted, as he tried to concentrate on the task before him. He folded his strong arms around her small waist and bounced her upon his lap. Jin looked down at his lover's breasts bounce up and down with each plunge. He growled and hugged her close to him. Rinoa's breasts pressed up against Jin's rock hard chest. Her cheeks now apple red with half lidded tired eyes. Frustration peaked over Jin's face and caused the Kazama to tightly shut his eyes.

Rinoa closed her eyes and felt the swelling down below go down. Jin drove into her faster and faster until he felt his time for release nearing. Rinoa gasped every time pounded into her warm cavern. Finally, Rinoa grasped tightly to Jin's hair and closed her eyes as she came hard.

_**"JIN!" **_Rinoa bellowed out in her sexual high.

_**"Rinoa, I need to-"**_ Jin groaned and clenched his fists before pouring his warm substance into her. Rinoa embraced Jin's seed and felt it burn her insides once more. She cried and hugged Jin close to her and waited for the pain to pass. With her legs quivering and her eyes weary from exhaustion, Rinoa remained where she sat. Jin was now out of breath and he looked down to where he and she connected. He slid his hand in between her legs and caught a few drops of her own sticky substance mixed with his and brought his hand up to his lips, licking it in desperation.

Rinoa watched Jin devour the potion of their love. All she could do was remain silent and lay herself on her lover's strong shoulders. Jin rubbed Rinoa's back and smiles slightly. His bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat of their lovemaking. Rinoa looked up at Jin and then finally found enough strength to separate from him. Jin gasped and watched his lover dress herself. Jin rubbed his now limp member and smiled proudly. The C.E.O. leaned over the driver's seat to reach for his clothes. Jin grabbed his boxers and his leather pants to change into. While he was changing, Jin eyed Rinoa who was already halfway dressed.

_**"You're in a hurry…I mean after our love session; I thought that you'd be tired…" **_Jin questioned as he zipped up his pants.

_**"I'm not in a hurry…I just thought…" **_Rinoa trailed off.

_**"Thought what? There's no need to rush pleasure…if you wanted I could have taken you all day," **_Jin spoke suggestively to her.

Rinoa blushed and continued to readjust her boots. Jin zipped his leather jacket up and slipped on his black riding boots. He laughed at his lover and moved forward to the driver seat. Rinoa did the same and buckled herself up. Jin remained quiet and looked out into the endless wasteland he called 'Home'. Rinoa stared at him and then at the nearby sign that said '90 miles to the Thunder Crossing.'

_**"I'd say we have at least an hour before, we hit the bridge that leads into the next continent," **_Rinoa said as she stretched out her arms.

Jin leaned his head against his hand and had his right on the stirring wheel. He smirked and gave a short 'humph'_**, "Well then…seems that we have quite a journey ahead of us…" **_Jin said seductively. He leaned in and grabbed Rinoa's face to kiss her on the lips. Rinoa felt Jin's lips seal themselves over hers. The beasts within Jin's pants reawakened and immediately he began unzipping himself. From within the car screams could be heard as it began to bounce in tempo to Jin's thrusts. Rinoa's pants were down to her knees and Jin's were to his feet as he bounced himself upon Rinoa with the seat leaned back. Jin held onto his lover's hips and continued pounding into her body. The Kazama finally gave several deep plunges into his lover's womb until her came hard into her. Rinoa screamed out her orgasm and so did Jin. He lost all of his strength and fell upon his wavering girl. Jin remained tired and rested his head in the nape of Rinoa's neck. Rinoa patted Jin's head and then heard a faint snoring come from him. She smiled and pulled his and her pants up to allow him to rest more easily.

_**"You've fighting for so long that you forgotten what true rest is…" **_Rinoa said smiling as she gently touched Jin's handsome face. _**"You're not alone now…I'll take you to a place where there is no war and worries of what your curse may do to you and others. I'm going to take you home with me…" **_Rinoa's hand left Jin and she grabbed his keys to start the car and then buckled him and herself up. She took one final look at Wutai and drove off into the dusty road where. Dust flew up from where the tires kicked it up and a single white feather that trailed behind the swiveling air of dust and leaves.

__**Author's note: **

So tell has this been a good read or not? :) I would like to know if you readers out there have been enjoying this story so far. Critique is most welcome and so are comments. Flamers will be shunned away DX! Thnx

_**Soundtracks used: **_

_**Final Fantasy VII**_


End file.
